Quédate conmigo
by Mary Martin
Summary: CAPITULO CINCO La razón por la que June y Shun tuvieron que separarse.
1. Infiel

**QUEDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **INFIEL**

Ninguno de los dos supo explicarse cómo es que habían terminado en una situación así. Ahora estaban juntos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos dos. ¿Cuanto había sido? ¿Cinco años acaso? Tal vez seis en que estuvieron distanciados, realmente no importaba porque seguían sintiendo exactamente lo mismo cada vez que se miraban, cada que se besaban como ahora.

Todo empezó con un simple encuentro fortuito en aquella empedrada calle junto al parque hace apenas unas horas. Ni ella ni él lo habían planeado, solamente pasó... pero no debió pasar.

Ella quizá no estaba plenamente consiente de lo que hacía o de las consecuencias que podría traer este encuentro casual. Y es que todo había pasado tan rápido como si el destino hubiera planeado el día y la hora en que iban a coincidir. Hace un rato se le atravesó en su camino... literalmente ya que terminó chocando con ella de lo encarrerado que estaba ya que llevaba mucha prisa por llegar a cierto lugar.

– Discúlpeme, señorita... fue mi culpa... – completamente apenado trata de ayudarla a incorporarse. De momento no le pudo ver el rostro ya que unos rubios mechones lo ocultaban, se agacha para cerciorarse de que no se haya hecho daño.

– ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó tocándose la cadera ya que cayó sentada

– Lo siento – al fin la abraza un poco para incorporarla... y entonces fue que sucedió

– A ver si te fijas por donde... vas... – dijo sin terminar la frase ya que se quedó totalmente asombrada al reconocer quien era el apuesto muchacho que aún la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos – No... no puede ser... – se miraron unos instantes no pudiéndose creer que estaban uno frente al otro. Shun estaba más alto y fuerte, conservaba esa mirada tierna a pesar de los años y su voz... ¡Dioses! su voz ahora era tan profunda y varonil, pero sin dejar de sonar a él, perfecta combinación que la cautivaba todavía más. Vestía una camisa azul claro con las mangas hasta los codos, pantalones de mezclilla azules deslavados y unos tenis rojos que contrastaban perfecto. Iba a decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

– ¿June? – dijo él igual de asombrado. Era imposible no fijarse en ella, estaba hermosa con esa blusa roja de tirantes algo escotado a su parecer, unos shorts de mezclilla que dejaban apreciar sus delineadas piernas y sandalias blancas que combinaban maravillosamente – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú! – Sin titubear la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició suavemente la espalda como para cerciorarse de que fuera real.

Estuvieron así unos minutos en los que sus corazones desbordaban felicidad por este encuentro inesperado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos que ahora parecían estar dentro de un hermoso sueño. Sinceramente se sentía extraño, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sin embargo parecía irreal.

Él amablemente la invitó a la habitación que había rentado para estar cómodos y poder platicar tranquilamente. June al principio se mostró renuente por algún motivo que él hasta entonces ignoraba. Pero no pudo decirle que no a esa hermosa sonrisa que él le regalaba. Fue así que la guió hasta su motocicleta que había dejado estacionada cerca de ahí, afortunadamente llevaba un casco extra.

– ¡Wow! ¡Que bonita! – dijo pasando una mano por el frío metal. Era una moto tipo chopper color azul con plateado que tenía un símbolo extrañamente familiar en el tanque de gas – No sabia que te gustaran las motos.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan! Ella me ha llevado a recorrer muchos lugares hermosos, ha sido mi compañera todos estos años en que he estado si ti – dijo con una melancolía que la enterneció. Pero él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente trató de componer el asunto – quiero decir... desde que dejamos de vernos... ¿Nos vamos ya?...

Se trepó en la moto colocándose el casco para que ella no notara lo colorado que se puso y luego le puso el otro a ella que no buscaba como abrocharlo hasta que él le ayudó. Al fin se subió un tanto temerosa ya que nunca había viajado en moto. Enrojeció súbitamente cuando él le dijo que debía sujetarse de su cintura para que estuviera más segura. Como que no queriendo obedeció mecánicamente, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel al tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo es que un acto tan impersonal como ese le estaba provocando un millón de dudas en la cabeza? ¿Que tenía Shun que a pesar del tiempo aún le hacía sentir esas mariposas en el estómago? No supo encontrarle respuesta a eso, prefirió entonces disfrutar del paseo y de la cercanía con él. Todo hubiera estado perfecto de no ser porque empezó a llover a cántaros, afortunadamente ya estaban muy cerca. Él se estacionó bajo techo y tomándola de la mano, corrieron hasta el vestíbulo para estar a salvo del agua. Subieron al depa de Shun tiritando de frío por la mojada que se dieron. Inmediatamente prendió la calefacción mientras le ofrecía una toalla para secarse. Se sintió terrible al verla temblar.

– Perdóname, June, si hubiera venido a más velocidad no nos habríamos mojado.

– Tranquilo, esto no es tu culpa – le sonrió para que se calmara pues tenia una cara de angustia que no podía con ella – sólo es agua, no pasa nada. – Él le devolvió el gesto no muy convencido.

– Déjame ayudarte.

Tomó otra toalla y comenzó a secarle el rostro muy delicadamente apartando de él unos mechones de cabello. Luego se siguió con sus brazos. June sentía su corazón por demás acelerado, su cercanía y su tacto eran tan agradables que por un momento deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes y que nunca se hubieran separado.

– Ponte esto – le extiende una camisa blanca de manga larga – me temo que te quedarà algo grande pero no tenia planeado quedarme mucho tiempo por lo que no traje más que una muda de ropa asi que la puedes usar mientras se seca tu ropa y yo me pondré esto jeans en lo que voy de compras. Espero no te moleste.

– No te preocupes, gracias. – le sonrie pero luego se pone bastante nerviosa por su proceder.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Shun se empieza a quitar la camisa empapada delante de ella. June no pudo evitar sonrojarse a màs no poder, dirigió la mirada a otro lado ya que la imagen del chico se le hacía demasiado tentadora y muy dificil de resistir.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado ya que la notó algo incómoda, se le olvidó el detalle de que ya no eran novios y no era correcto estar así delante de ella – Discúlpame, pero como te comenté no tengo otra camisa que ponerme – se excusó.

– Esta bien, lo eniendo... – ¡Cielos! Que guapo estaba Shun. ¿Por qué rayos aceptó venir a su departamento? Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era revivir algo que ya había dado por terminado. Debía salir de ahi lo mas pronto posible.

– ¿Me prestas tu baño para poder cambiarme?

– Claro, esta por allá. – haciendo un ademán.

Se apresuró a cambiarse para salir corriendo por la puerta o hasta por la ventana de ser necesario. Sólo que eso no se pudo porque la lluvia arreció y debía esperar a que pasara. No pudo más que resignarse. Se sentó junto a Shun en la alfombra mientras bebían café caliente.

Y así entre anécdotas y risas, entre roces accidentales y miradas profundas, comenzaron a sentir que realmente nunca se apagó ese fuego que hace tiempo hubo entre los dos. Pasaron un par de horas así, estaban tan entretenidos que a Shun hasta se le olvidó que alguien lo estaba esperando. Y June por más que sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, no podía simplemente apartarse de él, lo había extrañado muchísimo.

– June, creo que nunca te pedí perdón... – ella lo mira confundida.

Hasta ahora se habían contado casi todo lo que habían hecho en estos últimos años en que estuvieron separados, de sus aciertos y sus errores, de sus aventuras y desamores, riendo de las locuras que pudieron llegar a hacer en su joven y corta vida; pero ahora él la miraba con algo de melancolía.

– Shun...

– No tienes idea del infierno que ha sido mi vida desde que no estás conmigo – le acaricia la mejilla mientras le ofrece una mirada tierna pero llena de tristeza. – En serio, perdóname por lo que pasó aquella vez... – June no sabía que hacer, por más que trataba, simplemente no podía apartarse como era lo correcto. Lo vio acercarse a su rostro con la mirada fija en sus labios. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi podían tocarse. – Perdón... – Cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo cómo sus labios se rozaban... pero no debía ser así...

– Espera... – viróel rostro y luego se incorporó logrando que él hiciera lo mismo. Se reprochó por haberse dejado llevar en ese momento. Ella le daba la espalda.

– ¿Te enfadaste conmigo? – dijo cabizbajo.

– No, Shun, sabes bien que no podría – se volteó en su dirección y le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara, pero ese fue un gran error ya que nuevamente quedó cautivada por su hermosa mirada – Es sólo que... me tomó tanto tiempo aprender a vivir sin ti que ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar no se qué es lo que debo de sentir – se sinceró.

– Lo entiendo, pero... solo hay una cosa, solo una que necesito que me respondas, por mas duro que sea lo necesito oír de ti – Ella lo mira con mucha tristeza pues imaginaba cual era esa pregunta – ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme? – dijo con voz quebrada después de unos segundos de silencio en los que reunió valor para pronunciar esa palabras.

– Shun, yo...

Pero ya no dijo nada, las palabras no le salían, solamente se volteó dispuesta a salir de ahí pero esta vez él la detuvo abrazándola por detrás, rodeando su cintura. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada fibra de su ser al sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

– No te vayas, por favor – le susurró al oído. June se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento, tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura, pero Shun se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil – necesito escucharlo... lo necesito para convencerme al fin de que ya te perdí y que el nosotros no volverá a existir jamás.

– Shun, te lo suplico, dejame ir – coloca sus manos sobre las de él tratando de librarse sin mucho afán.

– Así lo haré, pero antes de que vuelvas a marcharte de mi vida, por favor, dímelo

Se le partió el corazón al escuchar su voz quebrada pues se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para que no lo viera llorar, no quería derrumbarse delante de ella... pero no era necesario sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas, no era necesario ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas para descifrar lo que sentía... no lo era ya que su corazón estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

– June, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma... sólo dilo...

– ¡No puedo! – gritó soltándose de su abrazo y enfrentando su mirada al fin – No te puedo responderte por qué deje de amarte ¡No puedo! por la simple y sencilla razón de que todavía... todavía te amo... – dijo con los ojos húmedos mientras observaba la mirada de asombro del muchacho – te amo pero...

Intentó explicar, sin embargo Shun no le dio tiempo de continuar ya que se le acercó decidido, le tomó la cara entre las manos y comenzó a besarla casi con desesperación. June le correspondía torpemente ya que la había tomado por sorpresa y no alcanzaba a vislumbrar la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía tan rico tener los labios de Shun entre los suyos que se le nublaba hasta razón. Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que él abandono sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello sin dejar de acariciarla, eso fue más de lo que ella podía soportar, estaba demasiado excitada por sus caricias, de sus labios escapaban unos leves gemidos que encendían más el fuego que se había desatado en la habitación.

– Detente... – alcanzó a susurrar aunque su cuerpo le pedía todo lo contrario. Shun continuó acariciándola mientras su boca se dirigía hacia su hombro el cual lamió con suavidad despues de hacer a un lado la tela que lo cubría. – Espera... por favor… – En ese momento sintió que no podría contenerse más y que terminaría entregándose a él si no hacía algo – Espera… ¡Shun! – coloca ambas manos en el pecho de él y lo empuja para apartarlo un poco.

Él estaba algo asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora ella estaba molesta y con mucha razón. Murmuró una disculpa mientras intentaba calmarse pero era claro que había cometido un error muy grande.

– Esto esta mal – Él la miró un tanto confundido mientras respiraba agitadamente como ella.

– June, te amo... algo tan hermoso como lo que siento por ti no puede tener nada de malo.

– Tú no entiendes... ¡Esto está mal! – Shun frunció el ceño ya que volvió a usar específicamente esa expresión.

– Pero ¿Por qué? – suplicó respuesta ya que toda ella y ese beso le demostraban que sentía todo lo contrario de lo que decía.

– Porque... tu y yo ya no somos novios – intentaba explicarse sin decir algo que pudiera lastimarlo – decidimos ser sólo amigos hace mucho tiempo y ahora yo...

– ¿Amigos? – la interrumpió un tanto enfadado por el término que usó para referirse a ellos – sabes que tú y yo somos mucho más que eso... dime que no sentiste absolutamente nada cuando te besé y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer...

Ella estaba totalmente desesperada, no quería lastimarlo pero tenía algo que decirle lo antes posible... aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de estar con él sin importar las consecuencias. Iba a responderle algo cuando de pronto su celular sonó.

– Tengo que irme – dijo distraídamente mientras revisaba un mensaje. Buscó su ropa mojada, se puso sus short y se dispuso a salir.

– No te vayas, aún tenemos que hablar de esto – intentó detenerla tapándole el paso.

– No puedo, por favor déjame salir – replicó enojada, Shun suspiró derrotado y se apartó.

– Déjame llevarte al menos. – suplicó pues no queria que se fuera de nueva cuenta de su vida.

– Estaré bien. No te preocupes… adiós… – le dijo sin mirarlo. Él se quedó parado unos instantes ante la puerta cerrada sintiéndose tonto por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo normal para él. Ya en la noche, y después de enviar una disculpa, se dirigió a casa de su hermano al cual había venido a visitar y que es a donde se dirigía antes de toparse con June. Ikki siempre había sido muy hermético en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos por lo que, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, sólo le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de saludo, más sabía que por dentro su corazón rebozaba de felicidad. El mayor iba a servir la cena por lo que él decidió descansar un rato.

Se recostó en la desordenada cama de su hermano, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido con June esa mañana. No entendía por qué ella lo rechazaba, juraría que había sentido amor de su parte cuando la besó, no podía estar equivocado. Entonces ¿Por qué lo trataba así?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz resonó en sus oídos.

– ¡Ikki! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tires la ropa al suelo? ¿Crees que el cesto sólo esta de adorno o que te...?

Se interrumpió al notar que quien estaba recostado ahí no era Ikki. Alzó la vista sólo para toparse con esos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban igual o más sorprendido aún. Sintió su corazón detenerse un instante y contuvo la respiración. Shun por su parte se incorporó un poco sosteniéndose en sus codos, mirándola confundido.

– Shun... ¿Qué haces aquí? – palideció de sólo pensar en lo que podría pasar ahora.

– Lo mismo iba a preguntarte... – se levantó por completo e intentó acercarse logrando únicamente que June retrocediera – ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano? – al oír esa palabra, dejó caer la ropa que cargaba para llevarse una mano al corazón.

– Dijiste... ¿hermano?...

– June ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado porque se veía muy pálida.

– No... no puede ser... – negando levemente con la cabeza.

Fue entonces que entró Ikki a la habitación y notó la tensión en el ambiente. Se quedó parado mirándolos alternadamente sintiéndose completamente ignorado pues cada uno estaba concentrado en el otro. Lo atribuyó a que se le olvidó el detalle de mencionarle a Shun que tendrían compañía y que ella había encontrado un extraño en la habitación y se preguntaba quien rayos era.

– Veo que ya conociste a mi novia, hermanito...

Apenas escuchó esa palabra sintió como se le helaba toda la sangre del cuerpo y se estrujaba su corazón, miró a Ikki un momento para ver si no era una broma lo que acababa de decir y luego arrastró la mirada hacia donde estaba June que no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Tú... ¿Novia?...

– Creo que debí mencionártelo antes de que vinieras, espero que no te moleste que nos acompañe a cenar... ¿Está todo bien?... ¿June? – mirándolos con extrañeza, más que nada a ella que se notaba muy agitada pues su respiración era errática. Shun, al entender lo que estaba pasando, se sintió morir – ¿Qué pasa, hermano? – acercándose a él. Hizo el intento de ponerle una mano en el hombro pero el menor instintivamente lo evitó.

– Nada, Ikki... es sólo que... tengo que irme… – sentía que el aire le faltaba, esto era demasiado para él.

– Pero si acabas de llegar – replicó.

– Perdóname pero hubo una emergencia y la tengo que atender. Además, veo que estás ocupado así que volveré en otro momento, con permiso – dirigiéndose a ella con frialdad aunque haciendo una reverencia por costumbre.

– Espera ¡Shun! – dijo ella sin pensarlo, no quería que se fuera así sin poder hablarle antes. Él sintió un escalofrío al escucharla, se detuvo pero sin voltear a verla. Ikki se sorprendió cuando ella lo nombró, no entendía que pasaba.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó desconcertado. Shun pareció pensarlo un poco pero al fin respondió tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible y que no notara que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

– No, hermano... no la conozco.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Hoy empiezo una nueva aventura con este fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Lamento profundamente si alguien llegó hasta esta linea y sintió deseos de ahorcarme por el Ikki x June, iba a ponerlo como advertencia pero de ser así no iba a tener el impacto deseado, sorry._

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Shun y June para que hayan terminado su relación hace tiempo? ¿Cómo conoció June a Ikki y por qué terminaron siendo pareja? ¿Shun peleará por su amor a pesar de tener que enfrentarse a su propio hermano o se dará por vencido con tal de verlo feliz a él? ¿Todos estarán pensado "por qué rayos me lo preguntas si tú lo estás escribiendo"? Y si hay alguien que lo pensó, pues sí, más adelante habrá escenas lemon algo fuertes, único género que en mis 11 años de fanficker no he escrito y a ver cómo me sale._

 _Todo comentario es bienvenido y respetado._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias._


	2. Tentación

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

Aclaraciones:

Este es un universo alterno sin Dioses ni nada. Las edades de los protagonistas son las siguientes: Shun 24, June 25, Ikki 29 (No se ustedes pero luego de la escena de Pandora no creo que ahí Ikki tuviera 2 años y Shun meses. Así que aquí se llevan 5 años)

Este será un fic corto, a menos que mi inspiración diga lo contrario. Todo depende de la aceptación y el interés que vaya teniendo el fic. Espero que les guste y vamos a empezar con algo leve de lime para calentar lo ánimos ya que no pretendo que la trama sea una excusa para usar el lemon si no todo lo contrario, quiero que sea una herramienta solamente para explicar las emociones de ellos tres y su muy particular punto de vista en la historia. De momento no voy a tocar mucho el tema con Ikki, todo a su tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de comentar, eso me animó para actualizar más rápido. Sin más interrupciones, les ofrezco el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tentación**

Quería escapar pero no había a donde, ya que estuviera donde estuviera ese dolor lo acompañaría para siempre. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando... ¿Su hermano y June? Esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel como para haberle hecho algo como esto? ¿Cómo sobreponerse de algo así?.. sintió cómo la desesperación lo invadía de solo pensarlo. Iba a toda velocidad en su moto, algo muy peligroso si se toma en cuenta que las calles seguían mojadas por la lluvia de la mañana. Sus ojos estaban nublados por sus lágrimas. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, no era justo lo que estaba pasando, no fue justo el modo en que los separaron ni tampoco el modo en que tuvieron que terminar su relación y menos ahora que la volvió a encontrar sólo para saber que ya era imposible estar con ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Acaso era necesario pasar por esto? La volvió a encontrar después de tantos años añorando poder verla aunque sea un minuto... y ahora no debía verla nunca más.

Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de borrar su hermosa imagen de su mente logrando todo lo contrario, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Fue sólo un instante, pero se distrajo y al abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos ya tenían un camión a escasos centímetros de él. En un intento por evitar la colisión, hizo un movimiento brusco que lo orilló a perder el control de la moto y terminó derrapando en el pavimento resbaloso impactando finalmente contra un muro. Su vehículo había quedado algo maltrecho y él tendido boca arriba con un leve raspón arriba de la ceja ya que su casco había salido disparado luego de un primer impacto contra el piso. La gente que iba pasando se acercó de inmediato tratando de auxiliarlo.

– ¡Hey, amigo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Escuchaba que le decían pero era un sonido que se iba haciendo más y más lejano. Respiraba agitado mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de cómo con algo similar empezó todo...

 _CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS_

¿Qué cosa era el amor? Según él, lo más hermoso del mundo. Y si era tan hermoso ¿Por qué hacer el amor era tan malo? ¿No era eso un poco ilógico? Malo definitivamente no era, porque un sentimiento tan puro entre dos personas que se entregan mutuamente sin importar las consecuencias, no podía ser malo. Así lo sentían y estaban convencidos de que lo que hacían ahora era solo eso: amor.

Esa pequeña bodega de la escuela en la que ahora estaban escondidos, había sido su lugar especial durante los últimos meses. Era incómodo, oscuro y frío... pero era suyo, el lugar donde podían estar a solas sin que nadie les dijera que no deberían. Ahí no había clases sociales ni discriminación, solo ellos dos.

Shun estaba demasiado ansioso por amarla, sus manos la acariciaban con delicadeza provocándole un placer indescriptible. Con los labios recorría su cuerpo tratando de saborear la suave piel bajo la tela que la cubría. Siguieron así, haciendo el amor sin quitarse la ropa, anhelando el día en que pudieran amarse plenamente, y no a escondidas como ahora. Si bien era cierto que habían tenido encuentros como este en la casa de Shun, ahora eso era casi imposible que se volviera a repetir, por eso debían ser muy cautelosos para no ser descubiertos.

Shun la tenía contra la pared, sosteniendo una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura para así facilitar su unión. Con cada beso, con cada caricia se decían te amo de una manera diferente, más intensa, algo profana tal vez a la vista de los demás, pero para ellos era la máxima expresión de su hermoso y dulce amor. No podían conformarse con verse de vez en cuando preocupados de no ser vistos, se necesitaban ahora, en ese momento, no en un mañana que quizá no llegará. Quizá no era el lugar más adecuado, pero en realidad eso no importaba sino ellos dos aquí y ahora a costa de lo que fuera.

Estaban muy cerca de llegar al punto máximo, ambos podían sentirlo de ese modo. Todo era mágico y maravilloso... solo que de pronto escucharon una voz del otro lado de la puerta que les cortó la inspiración de momento.

– Shun ¿Estás ahí? – golpeando insistentemente – necesito decirte algo ¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Sal! – June sintió hervir la sangre al reconocer la voz de esa muchacha y Shun supo que eso le traería problemas más tarde.

– ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? – Masculló sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

– Shun... espera... nos va a oír... – dijo jadeando ya que estaban en la mejor parte cuando Perséfone los interrumpió.

– ¡Shun! ¿Me oyes?

– Eh... sí... dame un minuto, Persi – alzando la voz para luego callar a June con un beso pues estaba a punto de reclamarle ¿Persi? ¿De aquí en cuando su novio llamaba a esa chica de un modo tan informal y cariñoso? Eso implicaría una venganza cruel contra ella... pero mejor más tarde... ahora sólo quería disfrutar el momento con Shun... si es que la dejaban...

– ¡No te tardes!

– No, te aseguro que ya casi termino... – refiriéndose a otra cosa y besando el cuello de la chica.

– Shun ¿Qué haces? Si nos descubre...

– No lo hará... sólo no vayas a gritar... – pero lo que le pedía era algo imposible, con sólo un par de movimientos más llegó al punto máximo del placer, y segundos después fue el turno de ella que al sentir su esencia caliente en su interior no pudo más que rendirse al placer que le brindaba. Shun tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano o de lo contrario habrían sido descubiertos por una insistente Perséfone que nada más no dejaba de golpear la puerta cada cinco segundos.

A pesar de eso, la sensación que lo invadía fue increíble. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de June se relajaba por completo después de llegar a su éxtasis por que la sostuvo en sus brazos y poco a poco se arrodilló con ella acomodándola en el piso. No dejaba de besar su cabello, sus mejillas, quería dejarle bien claro que lo que sentía por ella iba muy en serio.

– Te amo, June – le susurró al oído mientras trataba de recuperarse y abrazándola con ternura.

– Y yo a ti.

Sólo Shun era capaz de convertir un momento sumamente raro en algo excitante y maravilloso. Le dio un ligero beso antes de separarse. Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para estar relajado y salir a ver qué diantres era tan importante como para que Perséfone los hubiera interrumpido de ese modo.

– La voy a matar – dijo quedito pensando en la mejor manera darle su merecido a esa entrometida mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

– Sé buena ¿Quieres? – suplicó tratando de calmar los ánimos y abotonándose la camisa. Sabía bien lo explosiva que podía llegar a ser June, aunque en este caso tenía toda la razón del universo para estar enojada.

Al fin salió un tanto exaltado aún y cerrando violentamente la puerta detrás de él para que su novia no fuera descubierta. Perséfone lo miró algo extrañada ya que el chico estaba un tanto despeinado, con las mejillas coloradas y bastante agitado.

– Errr... hola ¿Qué pasa? – dijo aparentando normalidad.

– Es que necesito decirte algo... ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? – preguntó tocándole la frente.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – apartándose con sutileza.

– Es que estás todo colorado y caliente.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué raro? Yo me siento increíble... – recordando lo vivido hace unos instantes, pero al notar la cara de interrogación de la muchacha, volvió a la realidad – quiero decir... es que estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio.

– ¿En la bodega de la escuela? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

– Pues sí – dijo sintiéndose tonto por no haber inventado otra cosa.

– Shun, tu difunto padre te dejó una herencia de varios millones y me dices que vienes a hacer ejercicio aquí en vez de tu lujoso y muy elegante gimnasio personal.

– Es que este tipo de ejercicio no lo puedo hacer en casa – dijo volviendo a poner esa cara de ensoñación que desconcertó a la muchacha. June, desde adentro, se dio una palmada en la frente pues Shun la estaba regando en serio. – Err... ¿Y qué venías a decirme? – tratando de componer el asunto.

La toma del brazo para que lo siguiera y así June pusiera salir de ahí. Ella le dijo entonces que al fin había aceptado su solicitud en la universidad de medicina y que le otorgaban una beca completa con todos los privilegios que pudiera imaginar. Si bien era cierto que tenia millones en su cuenta bancaria, esta no era una universidad en la que bastara el dinero para poder entrar, se debía tener un talento especial diferente a cualquier otro y era más que obvio que Shun lo tenía. Así que ahora había dado un gran paso rumbo a su sueño.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Es increíble! – abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire mientras reía alegremente – No lo puedo creer ¿Estás segura? – la pone de nuevo en el suelo y la toma por los hombros dedicándole una mirada seria.

– Por supuesto que sí, no lo dudes. Te lo has ganado a pulso.

No se lo terminaba de creer, había luchado tanto por esa beca y ahora era suya. Su sueño de convertirse en un gran médico y ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitaba estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero sabía que no todo era casualidad.

– Tú tuviste algo que ver ¿Cierto?

– Digamos que yo sólo te di un empujoncito, todo el esfuerzo lo hiciste tú – le acaricia la mejilla mientras se le acerca más. Shun se incomoda un poco por esa acción pero aún así corresponde el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias.

Ella sonríe tristemente, sabía que Shun nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos. Sólo atinó a susurrar un de nada mientras lo veía alejarse. Suspiró pesadamente y se retiró a un salón vacío donde hizo una llamada muy importante.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el último estudiante se hubo ido, la feliz pareja se reencontró, como siempre a escondidas tomando un camino diferente esta vez. El señor Hashimoto, el padre de June, era un hombre poderoso, temido y respetado en Japón que de ningún modo permitiría que su hija anduviera con un don nadie como ese chico que la pretendía. Si bien era cierto que Shun tenía una herencia millonaria, él nunca había querido vivir con demasiados lujos, ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban, y aún así, su fortuna no se comparaba con la del señor Hashimoto que consideraba que hasta entre los ricos había categorías.

Shun no era para nada de su agrado por lo que al enterarse que pretendía a su hija, decidió ponerle un alto a esa relación. Por eso la última vez, mandó golpear a Shun solo para advertirle que dejara en paz a su hija. Había sido solo un susto que le dejó una mejilla morada. Pero no fue suficiente como para hacerlo renunciar al amor de june.

Iban tomados de la mano por esas hermosas calles de la ciudad. Él amablemente le cargaba su mochila y sus libros. Ella lo veía con adoración infinita. Se sentía tan feliz con él y se moría de ganas de repetir lo que habían vivido hace unas horas. Estaban disfrutando del paseo, el roce de sus manos entrelazadas y su cercanía... cuando de pronto un auto negro derrapó junto a ellos casi subiéndose a la banqueta. Shun instintivamente la atrajo hacia él para protegerla dejando caer los libros a un lado. De inmediato otros dos vehículos les cerraron el paso en ambas direcciones. De ellos bajaron seis sujetos vestidos de traje negro con lentes oscuros y armas que estaban dispuestos a usar de ser necesario. Eran los guardaespaldas del señor Hashimoto que tenía la misión de cuidar a June. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un segundo June estaba refugiada en su pecho y al siguiente la habían apartado de su lado bruscamente.

– ¡Shun! – extendiendo su mano hacia él mientras uno llamado Spica la obligaba a entrar al auto jaloneándola del brazo.

– ¡Déjenla! – hizo el intento de acercarse pero Reda, el líder, le tapó el paso.

– Parece que no entendiste el mensaje de la vez anterior, niño – recibiéndolo con un golpe en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

– ¡Por favor no lo lastimen! – alcanzó a decir viendo con desesperación la brusquedad con que lo trataban.

– El señor Hashimoto ordenó que la cuidemos de ti a costa de lo que sea... y como veo que no te queda claro te lo voy a tener que explicar otra vez – lanzando un golpe que Shun alcanzó a esquivar agachándose para luego darle un puñetazo en la barbilla mandándolo al suelo.

– A mi pueden hacerme lo que quieran ¡Pero no voy a permitir que la toquen! ¡Anda! ¿Quieres pelear? Pues aquí estoy – Reda escupió sangre sumamente enfurecido de que ese mocoso lo golpeara así delante de todos.

– ¡Te vas a arrepentir! – Se para y arremete enseguida contra él pero Shun vuelve a golpearlo haciéndolo trastabillar.

– No quiero lastimarte así que ordena que la suelten y déjala ir.

– Que gracioso ¿qué puedes hacer tú contra todos nosotros? – A su señal, dos tipos lo sujetan por detrás.

– ¡Maldito! ¿No puedes tu solo que necesitas a tus perros para que te ayuden?

– ¡Cállate! – un tercero lo golpea en la cara y otro más en el estómago

– Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, niño. – Reda se truena los dedos antes de comenzar a golpearlo junto con los otros.

– ¡No! – gritó ella desesperada desde el interior del vehículo.

– June... – dijo débilmente.

– ¡No la mires! – lanzándole un último puñetazo y empapándose las manos con su sangre. Al fin lo soltaron, cayó de rodillas para luego desplomarse por completo, pero eso no era suficiente ya que lo siguieron pateando aunque ya estaba semi inconsciente.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Ya!– Spica la sujetaba para que no saliera pues ella quería estar a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

– ¡Vámonos!

A su orden, los sujetos abordaron los otros autos. En el que estaba June, fue el primero en partir, ella veía por el cristal posterior que él chico seguía sin levantarse. Reda lo notó y sintió hervir la sangre al ver cómo June se preocupaba por él. Eso y al notar que Shun emitía un leve gemido de dolor lo impulsaron a patearle la cara dejándolo boca arriba por el impacto.

– ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar a menos que quieras otra lección, mocoso!

Así se alejó también, dejando al chico tendido en el pasto respirando trabajosamente, con la sangre escurriendo de sus múltiples heridas. Sabía que si hubieran querido, lo habrían matado, pero eso no le importaba, no permitiría que lo aparten de June aún cuando su vida estuviera en juego. La amaba y eso nunca dejaría de ser así.

 _EN LA ACTUALIDAD_

Una moto destruida, un par de raspones en la pierna y otro más en la cabeza fue el saldo del accidente de hace unas horas. Llegó al departamento sumamente cansado. Se dio un buen baño aunque de cenar no tuvo ganas. Se tumbó en el sillón mirando hacia el techo todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. No había pasado ni media hora desde que llegó cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Con pesadez se levantó maldiciendo desde ya al que se le ocurrió venir a molestarlo a esta hora. Sobra decir que quedó más que impresionado cuando al abrir la puerta se topó con ella otra vez. ¿Era en serio? ¿Por qué rayos pensó que venir a verlo después de lo ocurrido sería una buena idea?

– Antes que me cierres la puerta en la cara, por favor escúchame… ¿Qué te pasó aquí?... – dijo preocupada notando sus heridas y haciendo el intento de tocarlo pero él se apartó.

– Nada… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sera mejor que te vayas – dijo con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz.

– Shun... por favor, déjame explicarte – esto era tan extraño, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero a la vez sabía que estaría mal porque no quería lastimar a Ikki al cual tuvo que decirle un par de mentiras para poder estar aquí ahora.

– ¡No me toques! – retrocediendo ya que ella pretendía tomar su mano al menos – ¡He dicho que te vayas!

June estaba asustada por su proceder, era comprensible que estuviera perturbado por lo que había sucedido, un juego cruel del destino, ella sentía lo mismo, pero sintió deseos de morirse en ese instante ya que la mirada de rechazo que le dedicaba le rompía el corazón.

– Te lo suplico, no me trates así. ¿Cómo saber que era tu hermano si ni siquiera se parecen y él nunca te mencionó?

– ¿Nunca? – dijo con voz triste y algo dolido. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Da igual, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

– Entiende que yo intenté explicártelo pero ¿Cómo decirte algo así? ¿Cómo? No quería lastimarte.

– ¡Ah! ¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que te salió muy mal. Y ahora te pido que me dejes sólo, no quiero verte – apretando los puños tratando de controlar sus emociones.

– Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó ya con los ojos húmedos – aunque sea como amigos pero déjame estar contigo, por favor... no quiero que vuelvas a salir de mi vida.

– ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – gritó asustándola por lo que retrocedió hasta topar con la pared – ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡no quiero verte! – se le acerca hasta acorralarla – no quiero que me toques siquiera... ¡No quiero!... porque si lo haces no voy a poder contenerme y me va importar un carajo que seas la novia de mi hermano... te amo ¿Entiendes? – suavizando el tono de su voz y acariciando su mejilla, acercándose hasta casi tocarla. June sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente al oír sus palabras pero algo sorprendida por su proceder, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora – te amo demasiado y también te deseo mucho más de lo que te imaginas – casi rozando sus labios – por eso mismo no puedes estar junto a mi, porque eres una enorme tentación que no creo poder resistir ¿o es que acaso no vez... que me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerte el amor?...

Shun le acarició la boca sutilmente con sus labios, apenas en un roce, mientras libraba una batalla interna tratando de hacerle caso a esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que debía apartarse de ella ya mismo antes de hacer algo de lo que después se iba a arrepentir.

Continuará...

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta, Shun anda un poco... calenturiento XD, pero no lo culpen ya que pasó tanto tiempo sin poder ver a June deseando estar con ella aunque sea un minuto. Ya en el próximo capítulo empezaré a contar cómo se conocieron June e Ikki._**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido._**


	3. Cuando te conocí

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

 **Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que a mi inspiración le pasó un camión encima y luego le cayó un piano seguido de un rayo destructor. Pero creo que ya revivió y les ofrezco el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado. Quería contarles primero lo que pasó con June y Shun antes de separarse pero me vi en la necesidad de empezar a narrar un poco de June con Ikki para que pudieran entender lo que ella está pasando y el por qué de sus acciones. Espero no revolverlos, trataré de hacerlo lo más claro posible.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **CUANDO TE CONOCÍ**

Estaban sentados a la mesa, uno enfrente del otro, callados, distantes. Ikki sólo la miraba de vez en vez tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. June no dejaba de pensar en lo que debía estar sintiendo Shun en ese momento. A penas cruzó el dintel de la puerta quiso salir corriendo tras de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que no se fuera de nuevo de su vida, no de ese modo.

– ¿Ya me vas a explicar o todavía? – dijo un tanto enfadado dejando caer ruidosamente la cuchara en el plato de sopa provocando que ella se sobresaltara. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasó con mi hermano?

– Nada – mintió jugueteando con su comida y la vista clavada en la mesa.

– Vamos, confiesa ¿Que le hiciste? – June estaba muy asustada ¿Acaso era tan obvio que se le notaba el amor que le tenía? ¿O a que se estaba refiriendo Ikki?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – tartamudeó.

– ¡Ah! Ya sé, segurito le dijiste alguna barbaridad y él se enfado ¿Verdad? Como si no te conociera. – respiró aliviada e intentó seguirle la corriente.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? No tuviste la decencia de avisarme que encontraría a alguien en la cama... obvio que me asusté y le dije un par de cosas. Y tuve que preguntarle su nombre... para saber quién era, pero al saber que era tu hermano me quise disculpar.

– No fue mi culpa, supuestamente iba a llegar en la mañana pero dijo que debido a la lluvia se retrasó. Así que no tenía planeado que te lo encontraras así.

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tienes un hermano?

– No lo considere necesario, además hace muchos años que no lo veía... y ahora menos porque lo espantaste. Gracias por eso.

– ¡Oye! No fue mi culpa.

– Cómo sea... me voy a duchar ¿Vienes?...

Le extendió la mano pero ella dudó en tomarla, cómo hacerlo después de haber estado con Shun esa misma mañana ¿Cómo? Lo tuvo que rechazar diciendo que aún debía recoger el tiradero de trastes que había dejado al cocinar. Se había librado por esa vez, pero no podía ser así siempre.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Eso había pasado una hora antes de tener la genial idea de irse a meter a la boca del lobo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se creyó capaz de poder hablar de nuevo con Shun y no sentir nada de nada al verlo? Pero necesitaba hacerlo, su corazón así se lo exigía... y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Ikki. Había un intenso debate interno entre la razón y su corazón. Estos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza como para recordarle que tenía un novio que la esperaba y que de ningún modo se merecía una traición así.

Shun por su parte parecía estar pasando por algo similar, ella sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus impulsos. Se mantenía a milímetros de sus labios, cómo esperando que ella le diera la más mínima señal de que deseaba ese beso tanto como él pero... ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Ikki? Era la novia de su hermano quien estaba frente a él...

– Por favor, no lo hagas... – susurró sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de lo acelerado que estaba. No podía negar que deseaba desesperadamente sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero la imagen de Ikki aparecía una y otra vez volviéndola a la realidad.

– June... dijiste que aún me amabas – dijo en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella – ¿Acaso era mentira?

– No... no lo es... pero...

– ¿Pero qué? – dijo desesperado mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin apartarse demasiado, no entendía por qué se negaba a estar con él si podía sentir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

– Es que ahora las cosas son diferentes... ahora estoy con Ikki y yo... no quiero lastimarlo...

– ¿Y a mí sí? – ella suspiró pesadamente, no había forma de tomar una decisión sin lastimar a alguno de los dos, lo que menos quería para ellos ya que eran tan importantes en su vida y en su corazón.

– Por favor, entiéndeme, es mi novio ¡No lo puedo traicionar así!

– Shun la miró desconcertado y algo molesto, ella no tenía idea del daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Se alejó unos pasos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

– Eso quiere decir que todo lo que vivimos juntos y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar ¿Ya no vale nada? ¿Lo olvidaste así de fácil?

– Shun...

– ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo!

– ¡Tu eres el que decidió irse! Preferiste seguir tu sueño que estar conmigo.

– ¡No fue así y lo sabes! No me dejaron otra opción.

– ¡Cómo sea! El resultado fue el mismo... me quedé sola llorándote día tras día, noche tras noche hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas... el tiempo pasó dolorosamente ¿Y sabes? ¡Me cansé de sufrir! Me resigné a perderte y decidí seguir adelante. Y cuando al fin encontré a alguien que me comprende a la perfección y con quien decidí empezar una nueva historia... tú te apareces derepente ¿Y pretendes que regrese contigo como si nada hubiera pasado?... No puedo Shun, no puedo hacerle esto...

– Dijiste no puedo pero ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?... sólo respóndeme una cosa y te juro que no te volveré a molestar... ¿Tú estás... enamorada de él? – Y ahí estaba justo la pregunta que no quería responder – ¿June? ¿Lo amas?...

 **1 AÑO Y 3 MESES ATRÁS**

Iba conduciendo distraídamente en esa fría noche, no pudiendo apartar su mente de aquel chico peli verde que dejó una huella imborrable en su vida y en su corazón. Ya había pasado algunos años desde la última vez que lo vio y sin embargo sentía que su recuerdo la acompañaría por siempre. Pensó que ya lo había olvidado pero era algo simplemente imposible de hacer. Quizá todo fue culpa suya por no saber perdonar, por no darle tiempo de explicarse, por no confiar en él. Ya no importaba... lo había perdido.

– ¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba

Vio como poco a poco su parabrisas se empapaba de pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Con algo de molestia activó el limpiaparabrisas, ahora se le dificultaba la visión... pero aún así, en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad, logró divisar una figura en el borde del puente. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de aclarar sus ojos y cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real... parecía que aquella persona iba a saltar.

– ¡Hey! – grito estando a unos metros. – Sin pensarlo, se bajó del auto y corrió desesperadamente antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. – ¡Estás loco! ¡Baja de ahí! – Pero el sujeto parecía no escucharla, seguía tambaleándose justo en el borde. Había mucho viento, eso y el hecho de que al parecer estaba ebrio, hacían que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Intentó tomarlo de una pierna pero fue demasiado tarde – ¡No!

Hizo todo lo posible por sujetarlo pero debido al suelo mojado, se resbaló y no pudo evitar que cayera al agua. Se inclinó todo lo que pudo tratando de ver dónde estaba sin conseguirlo, hasta que finalmente un rayo surcó el cielo gris e iluminó un poco el panorama y fue que pudo verlo flotando pero arrastrado por la corriente.

– ¡Maldición! Y yo que acabo de comprar estos jeans.

Sin más remedio, se lanzó del puente dispuesta a auxiliarlo. La caída fue algo dolorosa tanto por la altura como por la heladez del agua. Salió disparada tratando de jalar agua con la boca, pero la corriente y el oleaje eran muy fuertes y se le complicaba seguir a flote. Por un momento lo perdió de vista, hasta que finalmente lo ubicó y nadó hasta él. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastró como pudo hasta la orilla lodosa.

– ¡Vamos! Quédate de este lado ¡Reacciona!

Al parecer no estaba respirando y no le quedó más que darle respiración de boca a boca, presionando su pecho de vez en vez tratando de reanimarlo. Después de repetir la operación un par de veces, lo escuchó toser y se sintió aliviada. Dio gracias al cielo de que seguía vivo.

– Estuviste cerca.

Le susurró aunque no estaba segura de sí logró escucharla. Fue entonces, cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo y pudo ver su rostro ya con más detalle. No podía negar que estaba guapo el muchacho, pero había algo en él que le causaba incomodidad y desconfianza. Cuando estuvieron en lugar seguro, se sentó a su lado respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Notando que la lluvia no tenía intenciones de parar en un buen rato, decidió llevarlo a su casa antes de pescar un resfriado descomunal. Por lo que se pasó un brazo por el hombro y se incorporó con mucha dificultad y casi arrastras lo guió a su auto.

– ¡Estás pesadito! Coopera ¿Quieres? – pero lo único que le escucho decir fue una sola palabra...

– Esmeralda... – y perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, él se despertó en una cama suavecita, en medio de unas sábanas rosas de satín que olían a flores. Se frotó los ojos enérgicamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cuál sentía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero al retirar las sabanas se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos sus bóxers. Se tapó nuevamente tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, la noche anterior se había puesto una buena borrachera como ya era costumbre así que no era la primera vez que despertaba en un lugar extraño, por lo general con una linda chica a su lado.

Notó que no estaba su ropa por lo que temió que le hubieran robado sus pertenencias como la última vez que se llevaron hasta sus calcetines. Sin más remedio, se levantó así como estaba, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la cual provenían unos ruidos extraños. Escuchó una voz femenina que estaba cantando no sé qué cosa, no sabía qué esperar así que tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y se le acercó por detrás. June estaba distraída cocinando el desayuno mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos y contoneándose muy sensual... según el chico... pero al darse la vuelta pegó tremendo grito pues aquel muchacho se le apareció tan inesperadamente que casi le da un infarto.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mis cosas? – Amenazándola con su mortífera arma.

– Sí, claro... ¡Buenos días a ti también! ¿Dormiste bien en mi camita? Porque yo no pegué el ojo en mi incómodo sofá – dijo sarcástica.

– No estoy jugando ¡Responde!

– Oye, tranquilo... baja esa cuchara y nadie saldrá herido ¿De acuerdo?

Volteó a ver su mano y efectivamente tenía una cucharota de madera que es con lo que pretendía atacarla. ¡Genial! pensó... en la encimera habían, botellas de vidrio, cuchillos ¡Pero no! Tenía que agarrar precisamente eso. Bufó fastidiado soltando el utensilio.

– Esa no es forma de tratar a quien te salvó la vida – reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Que tú qué? – viéndola como a un bicho raro.

– ¡Ah! Y además tienes amnesia – tomando dos platos y sirviendo unos homelets ante la mirada confundida del otro. – ¿O sea que ya no te acuerdas que te lanzaste de ese puente?

– ¿Puente? – tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior hasta que se hizo la luz en su cabeza – Es cierto... ahora que lo dices... ¡Tú eres la maniática que me aventó al agua!

– ¿Acaso estás loco? Tú querías suicidarte y yo te salvé. – reclamó indignada.

– ¡Suicidarme yo! – Apuntando su propio pecho – ¡Pero claro que no!

– ¡Ah! Y ahora lo niegas. Entonces puedes decirme ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí paradote al borde de un puente en la oscuridad y plena lluvia?

– Bueno yo... iba a... – murmurando algo al final que no alcanzo a entender.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó acercándose

– Que iba a... ya sabes... – como la hermosa rubia tenía una franca expresión de no entender, no tuvo más remedio que decirlo... – ¡Que iba a hacer pipí! así de claro ¿O te lo dibujo en un papel? – ella lo mira con desdén.

– ¿En serio?... ¿Y no se te ocurrió buscar un arbusto como la gente normal? No, claro que no ¿Para qué? Mejor pararse al borde de un mortífero puente ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – dijo en son de burla.

– Oye, no me agrada tu tono niñita, además ¿Dónde rayos pusiste mis cosas y mi ropa?

– Te la quité porque estaba mojada e ibas a arruinar mi camita, genio ¿O qué te creías? – sirviéndole un vaso de jugo y arrimándole un plato con pan mientras seguían discutiendo.

– No lo sé, hay tanto loco en este mundo... que tal que fueras una de esas pervertidas caza hombres – dándole una gran mordida al homelet porque sinceramente se estaba muriendo de hambre.

– Claro, porque entre mis pasatiempos favoritos está escuchar música, ver películas e ir por los puentes buscando vagabundos suicidas, traerlos a casa y desnudarlos nada más porque sí.

– ¿Siempre eres así de desagradable con todos o sólo conmigo? – se paró indignado después de tomarse el jugo de un sorbo, por lo que June se para igual y retrocede un poco pero sin demostrar el temor que le causaba.

– Resulta que eres el primero ¡Felicidades! – da otro paso atrás hasta topar con el lavabo, un tanto sonrojada puesto que se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el tipo se encontraba en paños menores. – Además no puedes culparme, realmente eres odioso y te lo ganas a pulso.

– ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú la secuestradora que me trajo aquí en contra de mi voluntad por que ya te dije que no me quería suicidar... aunque luego de conocerte como que se me antoja... – la acorrala y queda muy, muy cerca de ella.

June se sentía algo extraña, la presencia de ese muchacho la perturbaba. No sabía porque la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa. No era como los chicos que había conocido antes, había algo en su mirada que reflejaba tristeza. Además era muy rudo, frío y tan diferente... tan diferente a Shun. Y ahí iba de nuevo, siempre terminaba pensando en él por más que quisiera evitarlo. Se entristeció de pronto lo cual no paso desapercibido por el muchacho.

– ¿Te comieron la lengua o qué? – le toma la barbilla volviéndola a la realidad.

– Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías? – retirando su mano con algo de brusquedad.

– Pues me lo han dicho un par de veces – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– No lo dudo.

– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Creo que te hace falta un buen sexo, dicen que con eso se te quita el estrés – completamente indignada le lanzó una cachetada pero el detuvo su mano. – ¡Epa! No te vayas a lastimar tus delicadas manitas.

Se sentía impotente pues por más que forcejeaba no podía liberar su mano. Iba a lanzarle otro improperio sólo que se quedó pasmada cuando él se acercó a su rostro casi rozando su nariz, sus ojos temblaron al ver esa mirada tan fría a centímetros de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, no sabía que esperar. Él sonrió de medio lado y se le acercó aún más. June cerró los ojos aunque no supo si por temor o por qué. El muchacho al verla así, fijó la vista en sus labios entreabiertos, sonrió tristemente y le susurró al oído muy quedito...

– Gracias – Luego la soltó y se alejó despacio dejándola por demás desconcertada. Lo vio tomar un gran trozo de pan el cual devoró en segundos – Si no te molesta me voy a dar un buen baño mientras terminas de secar mi ropa... ¡Ah! Por cierto, si la puedes planchar mejor, nada más no la vayas a quemar que me salió carísima... y ya quita esa cara porque parece que viste un fantasma y la verdad te ves bastante boba.

– ¡Idiota! – masculló lanzándole el cesto de pan pero no le atinó y lo vio perderse en el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo era posible que ese patán la hubiera puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué es que sentía eso tan extraño en su pecho? Era algo tan intenso, algo que solamente había sentido con Shun. Era algo tan similar y a la vez tan diferente. Ese muchacho eran tan extraño, pero a ella no podía engañarla, bajo esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia había un corazón solitario que pedía desesperadamente y en silencio tan solo un poco de amor. En ese momento no lo supo, pero ese había sido el comienzo de un sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en su corazón.

 **EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

– June... sólo dilo... – suplicó de nuevo mientras le tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas como para animarla a pronunciar esas palabras que le romperían el corazón pero que necesitaba escuchar. Ikki era su hermano y por más que amara a June, nunca haría algo que lo lastimara y menos después de lo que le pasó hace algunos años y que estaba seguro que aún no terminaba de superar. – dime si lo amas.

– Yo... creo que sí... – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – lo siento... no sé cómo paso, realmente ninguno de los dos lo buscamos... solo pasó ¡Perdón!

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas aunque sabía que nada de lo que pudiera hacer iba a sanar ese dolor tan grande que le había causado. Shun le correspondió el abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas. No había culpables realmente, solo una pasada cruel del destino que atormentaba a tres corazones inocentes.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? – susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza.

– No lo sé... pero por favor no te vayas. No podría resistir no saber más de ti. – suplicó escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

– No lo haré, pasé mucho tiempo sin ti y ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar no quiero perderte de nuevo... aunque sé que ya nunca habrá nada entre los dos... por lo menos quiero estar cerca de ti si me lo permites.

Estuvieron así por un rato si decir ya mas nada, solo sintiendo el calor del otro, tratando de grabar en su mente en su corazón ese triste momento. June no supo de dónde saco valor para separarse de su tierno abrazo e irse dejándolo ahí sólo, pero si se quedaba más tiempo ya no iba a poder apartarse de él.

Volvió a su casa sin mucho afán, tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería ir a ver a Ikki, ya mañana le daría alguna explicación aunque temía que se fuera a dar cuenta de que algo le pasaba si es que no lo había hecho ya. Llevaban casi 6 meses de relación y aunque él le había sugerido que se mudara con él, June sentía que no estaba lista aún para dar ese gran paso, pero a estas alturas daba igual ya que a veces ella se quedaba a dormir en su lujoso apartamento o él en casa de ella.

Entró, prendió la luz y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón sintiendo una desesperación absoluta pues no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos en la cabeza. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien. Alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada de Ikki. Él la observaba desde el dintel de la puerta con esa expresión indiferente en su rostro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó temiendo que se haya dado cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Ikki no respondió, sólo se acercó despacio y se sentó en la mesita de centro justo delante de ella. June lo miraba algo confundida, cuando se ponía en ese plan, era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero así era él y June había aprendido a respetar sus silencios aunque aún no era experta descifrando sus sentimientos. Ikki bajó la cabeza apoyándola contra el pecho de ella.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello, enredando los dedos en esos rebeldes mechones azules.

Ikki cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor la caricia. De nuevo silencio. June lo arropaba con sus brazos como a un niño pequeño que ha tenido una pesadilla. Al fin se decidió a mirarla, le gustaba contemplarla. Sus ojos azules eran tan puros y transparentes, sabía que lo entendía sin necesidad de pedírselo. June le acarició el rostro con ambas manos preguntándose en qué momento fue que empezó a sentir algo por él y cómo es que en tan poco tiempo sentía que lo conocía desde siempre y ahora se colaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

Él suspiró cansinamente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se fue acercando buscando sus labios, June instintivamente retrocedió un poco pero el respaldo del sillón no le permitió alejarse demasiado. No pudo evitar que él la besara, y no es que no deseara que lo hiciera sino que ahora que se volvió a topar con Shun, se habían despertados sentimientos que tenía guardados en el cajón y que prometió no volver a sacar. Sentía que había traicionado a Ikki sin desearlo realmente. En su corazón había un remolino de emociones que no podía controlar.

Él seguía mordiendo sus labios con suavidad al tiempo que comenzaba a recostarse en el sillón con ella. June no podía rechazarlo o se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado. Se aferró a su espalda cuando comenzó a morderle el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su blanca piel. Aunque Ikki era un tanto brusco con ella, en cada caricia y en cada beso podía sentir amor de su parte. Ahora estaba más confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, Shun era su pasado… un increíble y hermoso pasado... pero Ikki era su presente, con el que decidió seguir adelante. Por más imposible que pareciera sentía que los amaba a los dos. Hace unos momentos, cuando estaba con Shun no podía dejar de pensar en Ikki, y ahora que estaba con él… no podía dejar de pensar en Shun. Pero había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiarla… ¿O sí?

 **Continuará...**

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, me gustaría saber qué piensan. Mientras alguien se quede con ganas de saber que pasará, yo seguiré escribiendo. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Verdades

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

Antes que nada, agradezco infinitamente a Darkacuario, Linkyiwakura, andromedaperseo, Naomi D. R, Los anónimos, FeRi, Lizzmiu, Andry, Macrosslive, por su apoyo. Me han devuelto la alegría por escribir, es bueno saber que lo que comparto le importa a alguien, muchas gracias. Los fics son mi escape de la realidad, me refugio en ellos, esa una fantasía que me ayuda a soportar esta realidad llamada vida.

Reemplacé el aviso por este capítulo, en pocos días subiré el siguiente. Voy a tratar de esclarecer lo que pasó hace 5 años para continuar la historia del presente y no revolverlos. Espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **VERDADES**

 _5 AÑOS ATRÁS_

Su hermoso rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, la imagen de Shun tendido en el pasto lleno de heridas hacía que su corazón se estrujara por completo. Apenas bajó del auto, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde su padre. A pesar de que Reda le insistió en que no lo molestara ya que este estaba en una reunión importante, eso a ella no le importó y tras limpiarse bruscamente las lágrimas, entró a su despacho azotando las puertas de par en par.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, padre? ¿Cómo?

El señor Hashimoto era un hombre poderoso y respetado, todos le tenían miedo, todos menos June que siempre había demostrado un carácter fuerte e impulsivo, quizá no midió las consecuencias de una intromisión como esta en medio de una reunión de negocios con los principales socios de su padre, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Hashimoto, levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y le dedicó una mirada indiferente. Los socios estaban a la expectativa de cómo reaccionaría ante la actitud poco adecuada de esa jovencita. De haber sido cualquier otro ser humano, ya estaría muerto. Reda, en el dintel de la puerta, igual estaba muy preocupado de lo que pudiera hacerle.

– Perdón, señor... no alcancé a detenerla, yo... – se excusó haciendo una reverencia pero Hashimoto hizo un además para que se callara. Contrario a lo esperado, el imponente hombre lo tomó con calma.

– Caballeros, deberán perdonar a mi hija, a veces no sabe cómo controlar sus impulsos y al parecer se le olvida el respeto que debe tener en esta casa. Les pido que nos dejen a solas. – sus socios dudaron en salir ya que sabían bien este acto imprudente iba a tener consecuencias serias y temían por la integridad de la jovencita – ¡Váyanse! ¡Largo de aquí! – gritó para que le hicieran caso.

Uno a uno salieron a prisa sin siquiera recoger sus pertenencias. Reda cerró la puerta mirando preocupado a la joven que seguía llorando, respirando agitada y apretando los puños intentando controlarse. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el hombre se sentó exhalando ruidosamente.

– ¿Por qué ordenaste que golpearan a Shun? ¡Pudieron haberlo matado! – azotando las manos en el escritorio.

– Siempre tan irreverente pero con un valor admirable, igual que tu madre. – Dijo al tiempo que encendía un puro para luego sacar algo de humo – Cuando mi amada Harumi, llegó a mi vida contigo en sus brazos, no dude en aceptarte como si fueras mi hija, como si llevaras mi sangre por amor a ella, y prometí cuidarte, eso es lo que hago ¿No te das cuenta? Te dije claramente que no quería que volvieras a ver a ese niñito jamás o habría serias consecuencias ¿Acaso creíste que estaba bromeando?

– ¡Tú no puedes decidir con quién puedo estar y con quien no! ¡Es mi vida!

– Te pido que te calmes, no querrás que me enfade contigo, June. – se incorpora encarándola desafiante.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme a mí también? – dijo sin temor, con los ojos húmedos.

– No me obligues a tomar medidas serias ¡Y fíjate cómo me hablas! – gritó imponente pero ella no se inmutó.

– ¡No me puedes prohibir volver a verlo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?... yo lo amo...

– ¡Cállate!

Sin pensarlo, le dio una cachetada con el dorso de la mano mandándola al suelo por el impacto y provocándole un moretón en la mejilla y una pequeña cortada en el labio que comenzó a sangrar ligeramente. Ella se llevó la mano a dicho lugar y volteó a verlo con rabia en los ojos sin poder levantarse.

– Tú no puedes amar a Shun Kido, enamórate de quien quieras ¡pero de él no! – June lo miró extrañada, no era la primera vez que su padre decía algo como eso ¿Que tenía de particular Shun que lo hacía alterarse así cada que hablaba de él? – Te lo voy a decir una vez más a ver si ya lo entiendes ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese niño! A menos que quieras que destruya su vida.

– ¿Qué?

– Si quiero puedo hacer que le cancelen su beca, que no lo acepten en ninguna universidad, destruir su sueño de ser un gran médico ¡Puedo quitarle todo lo que yo quiera! Así que si estás dispuesta a arruinarle la vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

– ¡Te odio! – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

– ¡Reda! – El nombrado entró presuroso – ¡Enciérrala en su habitación! Creo que tiene mucho que pensar esta noche.

– Sí, señor... venga, señorita – dijo suavemente.

– ¡Suéltame!

Quiso ayudarla a incorporarse pero ella lo rechazó de un manotazo y se levantó como pudo. La escoltó hasta su recámara en completo silencio, limitándose a oírla sollozar, se llenaba de rabia al ver cómo June sufría por Shun. Llegaron a su habitación y el muchacho le abrió la puerta pero antes le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre y el rostro.

– Lo siento.

– ¡Déjame! Tú fuiste que quien lo golpeó más que los demás ¡No era necesario ser tan cruel!

– Yo… sólo hacía mi trabajo June… eh… señorita… perdón.

Apenas entró, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas. Se soltó a llorar todo lo que se había guardado para no sentirse débil ante su padre. Quería ir con Shun, saber si estaba bien sin importarle las consecuencias, pero sabía que eso sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Se sentía tan impotente, no sabía qué hacer.

Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que se acabara el curso escolar, por lo que el señor Hashimoto movió sus influencias y se las ingenió para que June no tuviera que asistir más. Sus excelentes calificaciones la exentaban de los exámenes finales así que no le fue difícil lograr apartarla de la facultad. Pasó una semana entera sin salir de casa, sin comunicación con nadie del exterior. La angustia la carcomía, no sabía nada de Shun, lo extrañaba mucho pero por ahora no debía buscarlo, debía hallar la forma de encontrarse con él a su debido tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Shun intentaba desesperadamente encontrar la forma de poder verla aunque sea un segundo. Apenas lo dejaron salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa pero era claro que no lo iban a dejar pasar, se conformó con mirar hacia su ventana deseándole que pudiera dormir bien desde lejos. Cada día que pasaba sin ella era una completa tortura, sabía bien del carácter de su padre y temía que la hubiera castigado o algo así. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir.

– ¡Hey, Kido! Deja de soñar, llegó esto para ti. – Uno de sus compañeros le da un empujón en el hombro para traerlo a la realidad ya que estaba parado frente a su casillero perdido en sus pensamientos desde hace algunos minutos, pero a su amigo Koichi se le olvidó las condiciones en que estaba Shun por lo que no midió su fuerza.

– ¡Ah! ¡Duele! – se quejó tocándose la parte golpeada.

– ¡Ups! Perdón, se me olvidaba que te dejaron todo magullado por andar de terco tras esa linda chica Hashimoto.

– Se llama June y no me importaría recibir 1,000 palizas diarias con tal de seguir a su lado. – dijo un tanto enfadado, a su amigo le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

– Sí, sí, ¡qué bonito! Tú la amas, ella a ti, su malvado padre los separa ¡Qué dramático! pero lamento decirte que con una sola paliza es más que suficiente, no creo que puedas resistir otra más, así que mejor búscate otra chica, aquí hay como 500 niñas hermosísimas que matarían por estar contigo y tú escoges a la única que está fuera de tu alcance, sufres porque quieres. Si yo fuera tú, me iría olvidando de ella y escogería a una de las tantas que están loquitas por ti, o mejor aún, a todas. – dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

– Gracias a Dios que no eres yo y lo siento, uno no elige de quién se enamora, sólo pasa.

– ¡Ay por favor! ¿Ya te dije que eres bien pero bien cursi, Kido?

– No te cansas de decírmelo a cada rato – dijo abriendo el sobre que le había entregado.

– Es una carta de tu hermano misterioso de cuál nunca nos hablas ¿Cierto?

– Sí – respondió simplemente leyendo con atención.

– A ver, explícame otra vez ¿Por qué es que no viven juntos y casi nunca se ven? – Shun suspiró fastidiado, no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso.

Incluso a June nunca le hablaba de su hermano mayor, ni si quera le había dicho su nombre. Ella intentó una vez conversar sobre ello pues parecía algo que lo perturbaba y quería ayudarlo de algún modo, pero Shun le había cambiado de conversación aquella vez y entendió que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Respeto su silencio y no volvió a cuestionarle nada, confió que con el tiempo Shun le contaría eso que tanto quería saber.

La verdadera razón de ese distanciamiento… era que Ikki había descubierto que Shun y él no eran hijos del mismo padre, pero eso Shun no lo sabía. La mamá de ambos se lo había confesado al mayor en su lecho de muerte, sintió que deberían saber la verdad. Había querido hablar con sus hijos por separado, primero fue Ikki al cuál le confesó todo pidiéndole perdón por habérselo ocultado, a lo cual él contestó que no había nada qué perdonar… pero cuando el turno de Shun llegó… su madre sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un par de palabras y luego murió en sus brazos. Sólo le dijo "Cuida a tu hermano" y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

El golpe fue demasiado para Ikki, Shun era su hermano sin importar que fuera de un padre diferente, lo que realmente le afectó, fue saber quién era el padre de Shun. No supo cómo reaccionar a eso, amaba a su hermanito y lo que ahora sabía no cambiaba en absoluto lo que sentía por él… pero no podía aceptar de ningún modo que ese hombre lo haya engendrado. Fiel a su costumbre, se aisló de todo y de todos. Shun entendió lo que sentía y aunque quiso rogarle que no se fuera porque lo necesitaba más que nunca, no lo hizo porque no quiso ser egoísta, si su hermano necesitaba estar sólo él no le estorbaría… aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de dolor, primero la mafia japonesa mató a su padre cuando él era aún pequeño, luego su madre falleció hace apenas 2 años tiempo en el que también había perdido a su hermano. Era demasiado.

Y cuando todo parecía sombrío y sin esperanza, conoció a June y le devolvió la alegría a su vida, sintió que volvió a nacer en el momento en que la miró por primera vez y de algún modo supo que estarían destinados a estar juntos para siempre… aunque el mundo parecía decirle todo lo contrario, él no se iba a dar por vencido jamás.

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la fresca brisa, recostado en el pasto bajo ese hermoso árbol. Brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza y los libros a un lado. Cuando al fin se pudo librar del molestoso Koichi, corrió hacia el jardín de la universidad para escapar de todo, solo que había alguien de quien no se podía librar.

– ¡Hey, pensabas dejarme plantada! – Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese reclamo tan repentino, abrir los ojos y toparse con esa chica que lo miraba con curiosidad. Sólo que no se lo esperaba y se levantó de golpe por lo que terminaron chocando sus cabezas.

– ¡Persi! Lo siento, es que me asustaste – se disculpo viéndola sobar su frente.

– Claro, es lo que una chica quiere escuchar ¿Acaso doy miedo o qué?

– No, claro que no, lo siento.

– Está bien, no es para tanto – se sienta junto a él en el pasto – te buscaba porque te tengo buenas noticias sobre tu beca.

– ¿De verdad? – dijo con alegría recibiendo una notificación que ella le entregaba. Comenzó a leer ilusionado pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato – ¿Qué?... Aceptaron mi solicitud pero me tengo que ir por 3 años a estudiar en ¿Suiza?

– ¡Yei! ¿No es genial? – abrazándolo de manear algo efusiva.

– No, no lo es…

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Ahí tienen la más alta tecnología en equipos médicos, no hay mejor lugar al que puedas ir si es que quiere conseguir tu sueño. – se separa un poco y lo mira de frente.

– Pero Suiza está muy lejos y no quiero… no quiero irme si no puedo volver a ver a June.

– ¿June? – Preguntó algo enfadada – ¡Por favor Shun! Ya despierta, June no es para ti ¿Acaso tienen que matarte para que lo entiendas? Esta es una oportunidad inmejorable, no la puedes dejar pasar. ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando me dijiste que viajaste por los pueblos más pobres de Japón y viste a tanta gente muriendo por falta de servicio médico y que tú querías hacer algo por ellos? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Tomándole la cara entre las manos para que la mirara. Tenía esa expresión tan triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo.

– No, pero…

– Shun, hace algunos años eso era un sueño solamente, hoy se puede hacer realidad ¿Vas a dejar a un lado todo eso por un amor casi imposible? Recuérdalo, Shun, tu lo dijiste, qué harías lo que fuera para que no haya en el mundo más niños sufriendo, por favor, no te puedes hacer esto a ti mismo. No renuncies a tu sueño, te lo suplico, has luchado tanto y ahora están tan cerca, debes ir.

– Pero es que no puedo, Persi – se abraza a ella en un acto inesperado para la chica – sé que tú me entiendes.

– Shun – ella se sonrojó por tenerlo tan cerca. Era muy fácil adivinar que ella estaba enamorada secretamente de él, incluso sospechaba que Shun ya se había dado cuenta pero ignoraba el hecho por no lastimarla. Le correspondió el abrazo, cerró los ojos para atesorar ese momento.

– Eres muy cruel conmigo, Kido – dijo sin pensar. Shun al principio no entendió a qué se refería – sabes lo que siento por ti pero no dejas de hablar de lo mucho que amas a June frente a mí y hasta llegaste a pedirme consejos para acercarte a ella. Hablas de que no quieres irte porque la vas a dejar sola… y no ves que a mí también me va a doler ya no poder verte. Pero aún así quiero que pelees por lo que realmente quieres, porque yo sé que es tu gran oportunidad y no me importa si me muero de dolor, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Sabes lo que siento, lo sabes y aún así me abrazas de esta manera

– Perdón, no quise… – se separa un poco quedando frente a frente.

– Shun, comprendo que no significa nada para ti, pero tengo que decírtelo antes que te vayas de mí…

– No, Persi, no lo digas…

– Te amo – confesó con los ojos húmedos y el corazón en la mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Te amo y no me importa que no me correspondas, siempre será así…

– Persi… – susurró su nombre con voz quebrada, realmente no estaba consciente del daño que le hacía, por eso, quizá no pudo o tal vez no quiso detenerla cuando se acercó a sus labios y los rosó suavemente con los suyos, fue un par de segundos solamente, fue un inocente beso que le dio con todo el amor del que era capaz. Asustada por lo que hizo, ella se incorporó y le dio la espalda – Lo siento, no debí… perdóname… – y se fue corriendo dejando a Shun confundido.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas más pero el señor Hashimito no podía tenerla encerrada de por vida, así que al fin tuvo que acceder a que saliera pero obviamente con casi medio ejército vigilándola y pisándole los talones. June se ilusionó con la idea de poder ver a Shun o por lo menos tener noticias suyas. Aunque luego se arrepintió de haber salido. Estaba colorada de la pena, pues toda la gente a lo lejos la miraba raro.

– ¿No creen que están exagerando? – preguntó turbada ante semejante despliegue militar a su alrededor.

– Lo siento, pero su padre nos dio órdenes específicas y las tenemos que seguir al pie de la letra.

Ella suspiró fastidiada, era el colmo que para dar un inocente paseo por el parque tuviera que ir escoltada así. Se sintió morir, de ese modo nunca podría acercarse a Shun de nuevo. Sus ojos se humedecieron de sólo pensarlo. Escogió ese lugar porque ahí fue donde Shun se le declaró y le pidió que fuera su novia. Se acercó a la fuente, pasó su mano por la fría piedra mojada, cerró los ojos recordando el primer beso que se dieron justo en ese sitio. Sonrió aún en medio de su tristeza cuando a su memoria vino el momento en que él pronunció esas maravillosas palabras. Estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que se veía súper lindo y tierno, aunque llegó el omento en que pensó que le iba a dar un infarto o algo pues respiraba muy agitado y las palabras se le trababan. Pero cuando al fin logro decir "Te amo" todo cambió, ahí fue realmente cuando su vida comenzó.

Seguía recordando cuando de pronto notó algo extraño, ahí junto a la fuente, debajo de una roca había un trozo de papel, se agachó a recogerlo disimuladamente y lo desdobló, había un mensaje escrito que decía "Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Sé que vendrás porque es aquí donde comenzó nuestra historia. Sigue buscando. Te extraño" Se frotó los ojos con una mano, volvió a leerlo y no podría creer que fuera real. Shun le había dejado un mensaje oculto en un lugar simbólico para los dos.

Comenzó a buscar con la vista a su alrededor, ¿Sería posible que estuviera ahí mismo? No, era imposible que alguien se acercara con tantos guardias. Fijándose mejor, notó que el papel estaba algo arrugado, como si se hubiera mojado y secado de nuevo con el sol. Eso quería decir que no había dejado el mensaje ese día, quizá tenía semanas esperando a que ella lo encontrara.

– Shun – susurró limpiándose una lágrima.

Reda notó que estaba actuando extraño e intentó acercársele, pero ella guardó el papel y comenzó a caminar poniendo distancia. Se puso a pensar si acaso habría otros mensajes ocultos por ahí por lo que comenzó a recorrer el parque pero ¿Dónde podría encontrar otro?

– Piensa, piensa – dándose golpecitos en la frente.

Luego de caminar un poco más, vio aquella banca blanca donde una vez se quedaron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche sin darse cuenta, estuvieron abrazados sin nada de ganas de soltarse, había sido algo hermoso, aunque después recibió una reprimenda de aquellas por llegar tan tarde pero había valido la pena. Se sentó añorando esos momentos y fijándose mejor, notó que había otra notita escondida entre las tablillas, la tomó rápidamente y haciendo como que buscaba algo entre su bolso, la desdobló y comenzó a leerla "Te veo a las 11 pm en dónde tú sabes, todas las noches estaré ahí y no me cansaré de esperarte hasta que llegues, sólo ten cuidado por favor… Ah sí, se me olvidaba… te amo."

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos. Todo este tiempo él había estado yendo a ese lugar noche tras noche para terminar sólo en la oscuridad sin saber si algún día llegaría. Se limpió rápidamente para que no se notara que algo le pasaba. Estaba decidido, esa noche se iba a encontrar con él y nada ni nadie iba a poder impedírselo.

Continuará...


	5. Yo sin ti

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

De antemano una disculpa si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía, ya que escribí el cap desde mi celular. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo el fic.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **YO SIN TI**

Hace apenas una hora, se había escabullido como pudo para salir de la prisión en que se había convertido su propio hogar. Se dirigió a aquel sitio donde sabía que él la estaba esperando sin importar que se estuviera jugando el todo por el todo. Se aventuró en la oscuridad con un solo objetivo en mente y no permitiría que los separen esta vez. Pero si bien apenas se habían encontrado, no habían podido cruzar ni una sola palabra cuando sucedió lo que más temían, por más cuidado que tuvo, June no se dio cuenta de que los guardias de su padre la habían seguido.

Esa noche era más oscura y fría que las anteriores, la luz de la luna se colaba trabajosamente por entre las nubes dejando apenas un poco de luz para alumbrar su camino. Corrían tomados de la mano adentrándose más y más al bosque que colindaba con el lago. A sus espaldas podían sentir los pasos de los guardias y el resplandor de sus linternas. June estaba muy asustada, miraba a Shun delante suyo, lo herido que estaba y aún así no se daba por vencido. Lo amaba, no tenía la menor duda de ello pero… recordó la amenaza de su padre y tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle.

\- ¡Espera! - se detuvo en seco jalando la mano de Shun, provocando que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, June? Van a alcanzarnos... - dijo preocupado sintiéndolos cada vez más cerca.

\- Tenemos que volver, esto está mal, no quiero desatar la ira de mi padre ¡No quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño!

\- ¡Señorita June! ¿En dónde está? - escucharon a lo lejos.

\- No me va a pasar nada, te lo juro que no... pero por favor no te detengas o nos atraparán. - Ella asintió todavía dudosa, y retomó la carrera, pero estaba distraída volteando hacia atrás que no se fijó y pisó mal, su pie se dobló un poco por lo que cayó quejándose levemente.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No sé... me duele...

\- Ven...

Shun la tomó en sus brazos y siguió corriendo. June se aferraba a su cuello pensando todavía si estaba bien permitir que Shun se arriesgara de este modo. Pero entonces algo pasó, Shun se detuvo ya que notó que delante de ellos también había más guardias. Respiraba agitado pensando que hacer ya que venían en ambas direcciones.

\- Sostente bien ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó preocupada, él estaba algo inseguro pero trató de disimularlo para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes ¿Confías en mi?

\- Sabes que si.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose más a él. Shun saltó a un costado del camino derrapando de bajada, tratando de que ella no se lastimara. Sus ropas se rasgaron debido a las piedras y ramas secas que había para finalmente terminar entre unos arbustos en los cuales se escondieron.

\- ¡Maldición! Juraría que escuché algo por aquí.

\- No hay nada, sigan buscando.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, salieron de su escondite y se diriegieron a un lugar que solo ellos conocían. Shun era precavido, por lo que pensó que algo así podría pasar y escondió en un lugar apartado un pequeña bote con la que cruzaron el lago siendo que del otro lado estaba una pequeña cabaña propiedad de los Kido. En todo el trayecto, ella no dijo nada, se le notaba pensativa.

\- Aquí estaremos a salvo. Ven, necesitas descansar. La vuelve a tomar en brazos para bajarla del bote y evitar que se mojara. Tras esconderlo entre unas ramas, la guía al interior pero la nota algo extraña. - Oye, tranquila, estaremos bien, nadie sabe de este lugar... ¿June?

\- Lo siento… no puedo hacer esto... - soltando su mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No voy a dejar que te arriesgues así de esta manera ¿Acaso no ves que tu vida corre peligro?

\- Lo sé, pero no me importaría perderla por ti si es necesario. Entiende que te amo. - dijo desesperado, ella parecía estar hablando muy en serio. - No me importa lo que pueda pasarme, estar sin ti sería mucho peor que estar muerto, no lo resistiría. Te necesito conmigo.

\- No insistas, Shun, ya te lo he decidió, no sería justo permitir que te hagan daño por mi culpa… que pierdas todo lo que ya has conseguido… sólo por mí.

\- Déjame a mí decidir que es justo y que no. No puedes hacerme esto, June. Esperé tanto tiempo a que llegaras, tantas noches, y ahora que estás a mi lado ¿sólo viniste para decirme adiós? ¡No puedo creerlo! Algo malo debió haber pasado para que cambiaras de opinión. Dime que fue.

\- ¿En serio lo quieres saber? – dijo algo dolida.

\- Por favor… - pidió desesperado pues no entendía su proceder.

\- Está bien - sacó su celular y después de buscar algo, le mostró una fotografía - Shun la observó sorprendido y luego a June que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. – Te lo suplico… dime que es mentira… que es solo un engaño más de mi padre para separarnos… dime que no te besaste con Perdéfone cuando estuvimos separados.

\- ¿Quién te mando eso? – preguntó serenamente pero apretando los puños.

\- Eso qué importa ¡Sólo responde! – dejando fluir sus lágrimas, sus temores estaban siendo confirmados.

\- ¡Sí! Sí importa ¡Nadie sabía que estábamos ahí!

\- Entonces eso quiere decir… que sí la besaste…

\- No, June, no dejes que nos hagan esto… - intentó acercarse pero ella hizo un ademán para que se detuviera y retrocedió un poco – Date cuenta que todo eso fue planeado para separarnos.

\- ¡Sólo responde! – gritó con el corazón destrozado. Shun suspiró derrotado, no quería mentirle. - ¡La besaste sí o no!

\- Sí – respondió simplemente desviando la mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras se alejaba aún más hasta topar con la pared, se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba – Sé que no sirve de nada, pero tienes que saber que ella me besó y yo… no quise detenerla porque me confesó que me amaba y no supe cómo reaccionar a eso… pero no significó nada… tú me conoces, sabes que no te haría algo tan bajo como engañarte – dijo serenamente mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

\- ¡Shun! - Buscó refugio en su pecho y él la abrazó despacio. – No es eso… sé que no lo harías pero… cuando vi esta foto yo… es que se ven tan lindos juntos, no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez serías más feliz con ella o con quien sea que no fuera yo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo contigo soy feliz, no me importa lo que tenga pasar o si tengo que abandonar mi carrera, mi familia o lo que fuera, lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

\- Pero no debe ser así, no sería justo pedirte que dejaras todo eso, no quiero que dejes todo eso. Mi padre nunca nos va a dejar ser felices ¿Acaso quieres vivir huyendo con temor de ser atrapados toda la vida?

\- Se oye divertido ¿No crees? Ir por el mundo aún en contra de todos, sólo tú y yo. No importa dónde, si estás conmigo, te aseguro que ahí va a ser mi hogar, ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? – le toma la barbilla para que lo mirara mientras le regala una hermosa sonrisa que amenazaba con hacer polvo su voluntad.

\- Shun, ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? – pensó en voz alta sin notarlo – la cuestión es que yo… no se si debas… perdón pero no quiero seguir contigo si eso significa que vas a perderlo todo… tal vez sea mejor que ya no… - intentaba decirlo, tenia que decirlo aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, pero no podía pues sabía que con eso iba a lastimarlo – quizá deberíamos…

\- ¿Qué? June… - preguntó suplicante tomándole las manos entre las suyas. Nunca supo de dónde sacó valor para pronunciar esas palabras.

\- Creo que lo mejor… es que ya no sigamos siendo novios…

\- ¿Qué? – Soltándola y buscando su mirada pues ella lo evitaba - ¿Es en serio?

\- Lo siento, pero empecé a tener dudas sobre nosotros, de si deberíamos amarnos si es algo que nos hace daño a ambos, al grado de que pudieran matarte por estar conmigo. No podría soportar vivir con ese temor permanente. Te lo suplico, entiéndeme.

\- June, por favor no…

\- Perdóname – le acaricia la mejilla que aún estaba amorataba por los golpes recibidos, rosó con el pulgar su labio partido y lastimado – saber que esto fue por mi culpa es un dolor más grande que perderte.

\- Estoy bien, lo juro, son sólo rasguños. El verdadero dolor para mí sería ya no poder verte nunca más. Dices que no quieres que tu padre me haga daño pero tú me lo estás haciendo a mí, te lo suplico June, déjame estar contigo, pelear por ti en contra de quien sea, déjame amarte, no me apartes de ti, nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier prueba que nos puedan poner - Se abrazaron sintiéndose extraños, una parte de sus corazones había muerto esa noche y ya nunca nada volvería a ser igual.

\- Si me amas tanto como dices, sólo déjame ir, es por el bien de los dos.

Él todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero si June lo había decidido, entonces ya no había nada qué hacer. Sólo podía respetar su voluntad aunque eso significara que se muriera de dolor. Y en cierto modo se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de razón, tarde o temprano June tendría que volver a casa y cuando eso sucediera iba a estar a merced de la ira de su padre. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Exponerla a un castigo, dejar de amarla así como así, renunciar a ella o seguir en una lucha que no terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así abrazados, lo cierto es que no querían soltarse. Shun podía sentir su camisa empapada de las lágrimas de ella, podía escuchar sus sollozos que por más que intentaba disimularlos simplemente no podía. Y él, él en cambio se mantuvo sereno, tratando de no hacerla sentir peor, tragándose el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, estrecharla suavemente contra su cuerpo. Irremediablemente tuvieron que romper el abrazo, evitando mirarse, sentados aún en el suelo. Él se incorporó y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Se sentían incómodos sin saber que decir o qué hacer.

\- De seguro debes odiarme – dijo de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro que no… lo que si es que te vez terrible con los ojos rojos y eso – trató de bromear con ella para romper un poco la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

\- ¡Qué malo eres! – dándole un golpe en el hombro

\- ¡Ah! Era broma – hizo una mueca de dolor pues le atinó justo a una parte que seguía muy lastimada

\- ¡Perdón! – dijo preocupada – déjame ver, le arremanga la camisa intentando ayudarlo, notando lo herido que aún estaba.

\- No es nada, estoy bien.

Ella alzó la vista y se quedó prendada de sus labios, esos labios tan tentadores que le invitaban a ser probados tan sólo una vez más. Shun se dio cuenta así que decidió que lo mejor era poner distancia. Le costó mucho hacerse a la idea de que ya no eran novios y su agradable cercanía le estaba haciendo muy difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de estar sin ella.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que amanezca para que no tengas problema.

\- Sí, gracias. – la mirada que le dedicaba le hacía dudar si realmente estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- June ¿Estás segura de esto? – ella asintió levemente – está bien, ya no insistiré. Debo irme asi que…

\- ¡Espera! - Lo toma de la mano para que no se fuera, Shun la apretó con la suya y se giró de nuevo – Antes que te vayas quisiera saber si podría… si tú…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó extrañado ya que se le notaba un tanto sonrojada

\- Si yo… ¿Puedo darte un beso?…

Sobra decir que se sorprendió ante dicha petición aunque a decir verdad, no tuvieron tiempo para eso ya que apenas se encontraron tuvieron que salir huyendo, quizá no estaba consiente cuando tomó su decisión, de que ya nunca volverían a estar juntos jamás y no habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ese modo. Shun asintió y espero a que ella diera el primer paso. June se le acercó, le tomó la cara entre las manos, Shun cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su suave piel, se tuvo que poner de puntitas ya que él era más alto que ella, para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso que no supieron exactamente cuanto tiempo duró. Siguieron así abrazados volviendo el beso un poco más intenso. Shun no estaba seguro de que pudiera dejarla ir después de esto. La dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera, sentía su tibia lengua acariciar la suya una y otra vez, quería que él recordara ese beso por siempre.

Sin desearlo realmente tuvieron que separarse, respirando agitados, manteniéndose muy cerca uno del otro. Shun apoyó su frente contra la de ella, quiso decirle algo pero no supo qué. Le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a retroceder sin soltarle la mano, se sonreían con algo de tristeza y justo cuando sus dedos dejaban de tocarse, él la atrajo de nuevo.

\- Espera… yo también quiero preguntarte algo… - Ella se quedó expectante pues él no dijo nada durante varios segundos, le tomó la mano con más fuerza para animarlo a seguir, Shun suspiró ruidosamente tratando de calmarse. – Quiero saber… si me dejas hacerte el amor…

No fue necesario que le respondiera con palabras. Se entendían a la perfección sin tener que decir nada. Shun comenzó a besarla despacio, disfrutando de ese íntimo contacto. Era increíble lo mucho que le hacía sentir tan sólo con un beso, pero para el ya no era suficiente, dirigió una mano hacia sus senos los cuales acarició con suavidad logrando que ella soltara un gemido ahogado entre sus labios. Los soltó para poder deleitarse con los leves sonidos que emanaban de su boca como respuesta a sus caricias. Comenzó a subirle la blusa y procedió a quitarle el top dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos erizados. June se sonrojó por la forma en que él la miraba, con ese deseo de hacerla suya una vez más.

\- Eres tan hermosa - susurró contra su piel antes de empezar a lamerlos muy despacio.

Se entretuvo con ellos un buen rato, hasta que empezó a bajar poco a poco, regando besos por el vientre de ella. Cuando llegó a sus molestos jeans, hizo una pausa para desabotonarlo y bajar la cremallera con cuidado. Entonces se arrodilló por completo frente a ella, que estaba recargada en la pared ya que sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, y comenzó a descubrir sus piernas besando de vez en vez sus muslos, hasta quitarle por completo esa prenda.

June estaba demasiado excitada, podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Él lo notó por lo que con mucho cuidado, empezó a quitarle con los dientes, la última barrera de fino encaje rojo que estaba frente a él. Se lo bajó con delicadeza y se tomó un segundo para alzar la vista y deleitarse con su desnudez que a la luz de la luna era más divina.

\- ¿No me digas que te da pena? – dijo de manera juguetona ya que la notaba algo tensa y muy sonrojada. Ella se sobresaltó por la pregunta por lo que negó enérgicamente.

\- Es que no se vale, tú todavía estás vestido – dijo tratando de defenderse.

\- Eso puede arreglarse.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación, la colocó delicadamente sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella tratando de no lastimarla. La besó de nuevo mientras sentía como ella le desabotonaba torpemente la camisa. Le acarició su fuerte pecho hasta topar con sus hombros, en ese momento él se incorporó un poco y terminó de quitársela. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Dejáme a mí. - Él se sorprendió un poco por su petición pero la dejó hacer como quisiera.

Entonces June se colocó encima de él y comenzó a lamer su abdomen al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera, podía notar con claridad lo exitado que estaba él por lo que lo acarició con cuidado logrando que Shun cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que le regalaba. Atreviéndose a más, lo besó por encima de la tela.

\- Por favor, no hagas eso. – suplicó apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – dijo con cierta picardía terminando de quitarle el pantalón.

\- Sabes bien que si pero...

Sus reclamos fueron acallados con un beso profundo, podía sentir los pechos de ella delicadamente aplastados contra su pecho, sensación que lo enloquecía por demás. Su tortura aumento cuando ella comenzó a masajear esa parte tan excitada que pedía a gritos ser liberada.

\- Déjame regresarte el favor – le susurró al oído.

Le quitó con mucho cuidado el boxer, por lo que suspiró aliviado, pero su tranquilidad se terminó en el momento que ella comenzó a besar y lamer la puntita de su miembro como si de un helado de tratara. No era que eso que le hacía no lo excitara, si no que no estaba acostumbrado a que ella hiciera eso, más bien la situación era siempre al revés.

\- No, espera… - dijo con la cara completamente roja, respirando erráticamente y dándose una reprimenda mental por haberla detenido. Se incorporó un poco de la cama sosteniéndose con los codos. Verla ahí hincada delante de él, con sus preciosos senos alrededor de su miembro aún empapado de la saliva de ella, era algo completamente sublime, pero no podía dejar que siguiera. – No deberías ser tú quien esté arrodillada.

\- Por favor, déjame… yo… quiero probar tu esencia - se sonrojó un poco por lo que acababa de decir.

Shun tragó saliva al escucharla decir eso, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no estallar en sus labios? Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, por lo que se incorporó, June seguía de rodillas ante él, se sobresaltó un poco, no sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó pensando "di que si" porque ya no iba a poder detenerse. Ella asintió un tanto nerviosa. Él suspiró y puso una mano en la cabeza de ella – ¡Ábrela!... por favor… - ordenó un tanto inseguro.

Ella obedeció y Shun guió su miembro suavemente hacia su boca, esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a esa sensación y comenzó a moverse muy delicadamente tratando de controlarse y no incomodarla. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del momento, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando ella empezó a acariciarle las piernas y los glúteos, más aún cuando sintió que ella empezaba a usar la lengua. June no podía negar que eso era algo extraño, pero definitivamente le gustaba sentir que le provocaba un enorme placer a Shun ya que por lo general era al revés. No tardó demasiado cuando Shun sintió que no podía aguantar más. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final pero el se detuvo de pronto.

\- No, aún no… - dijo al tiempo que volvía a acomodarla en la cama.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a penetrarla casi con desesperación. June se aferraba a su espalda, besándole el cuello y los hombros. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos se movían como si fueran uno sólo. Él acomodó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro para poder penetrarla más profundo sin dejar de masajear sus senos y lamerle el muslo. Esto era demasiado, June sintió como la invadía el placer, arqueó la espalda violentamente al sentir el tan ansiado orgasmo que él le provocaba. Shun se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el punto más alto de su éxtasis pero no se limitó a detenerse, continuó moviéndose haciéndolo más intenso y prolongado. Al final ya no pudo más y terminó derramando su esencia tibia en el interior de su ahora ex novia. Siguió dentro de ella mientras trababa de normalizar su respiración. Adoraba verla así, sonrojada y desbordando de placer. Le besó las mejillas mientras él mismo trataba de calmarse.

\- Te amo. Por favor, tienes que cambiar de opinión.

\- Shun…

Él se salió y se acomodó a un lado de ella. June se abrazó a él mientras sentía como escurría el semen de entre sus piernas empapando las sábanas blancas. Ambos estaba en un estado de placer infinito que venía acompañado de un sueño relajante. Por más que quiso no pudo evitar quedarse dormido con ella entre sus brazos. Esa era la última vez que estarían juntos en mucho tiempo, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun fue el primero en despertar, aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados podía sentir su brazo entumecido ya que June durmió encima de él. Quería seguir así todo el tiempo que le fuera posible… pero un extraño ruido y una sensación fria de metal en la frente lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Trató de permanecer sereno, exhaló fuertemente intentando calmarse… pero cómo hacerlo cuando alguien te apunta a la cabeza con un revolver.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a la señorita? – Reda trataba de controlarse, apretaba puños y dientes deseando contener el impulso de volarle la cabeza ahí mismo.

\- Te suplico que te calmes o la despertarás. – dijo con un temblor en su voz, sabía que Reda era capaz de cualquier cosa. – No querrás que ella vea… como me matas ¿O si?... – dijo con todo el valor que era capaz de mostrar, tratando de razonar con un enfurecido Reda al cuál le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía el arma – June nunca te lo perdonaría.

\- Reda ¿Estás ahí? Responde… - se escuchó en su transmisor.

\- Lo tengo, sólo deme la orden señor y le juro que lo mato ahora mismo. – Shun tragó saliva, volteó a ver a June que se removía incómoda en sus brazos y luego a Reda que ya tenía el arma lista.

\- Si vas a hacerlo, está bien, pero no con ella aquí – suplicó.

\- Vístete.

Salió de la cabaña a esperarlo. Shun, con mucho cuidado liberó su brazo y la acomodó de lado para que siguiera durmiendo. Buscó su ropa y mientras se vestía no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez esta era la última vez que la vería. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la mejilla, ella se removió un poco y él temió haberla despertado, pero no fue así.

\- June, me duele no poder decirte adiós. Te amo, no se si me escuchas o no, pero te amo, no olvides nunca por favor.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y tomó valor para alejarse de ella para siempre. Salió con cautela no sabiendo qué esperar. Se sorprendió al ver al papá de June tan tranquilo con sus guardias, Reda era el que no podía contenerse, la imagen de June desnuda entre los brazos de Shun, era más de lo que podía tolerar.

\- ¡Eres un infeliz! – golpeándolo en la cara y mandándolo al suelo – te vas a morir ahorita mismo - dijo amenazándolo con el arma.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho, lo quiero vivo… tengo algo que decirle – ordenó el señor Hashimoto.

\- Pero señor…

\- ¿Me vas a desobedecer, Reda? – gritó imponente

\- No, señor. - Sin más remedio tuvo que guardar el revolver. El señor Hashimoto se acercó a Shun que todavía no entendía qué tramaba. – Ten más respeto ¡Párate! – Reda le ordenó jaloneándolo de sus ropas.

\- Así que no te queda claro que no te quiero cerca de mi hija.

\- Si va a matarme hágalo ya, no es necesario que me sermoneé.

\- Me agrada tu valor, niño, sólo que no es así de fácil. Bien sé que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi hija ¿No?

\- Así es, para mí ella es lo más importante.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es lo más importante?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? Por supuesto que lo es.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Incluso más importante… que tu hermano?

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano? – dijo arremetiendo contra él pero fue detenido por los guardias

\- ¿Yo? Nada… de ti depende Shun que no le pase nada. Se llama Ikki ¿Verdad?

\- No, por favor, a mí hágame lo que quiera pero deje en paz a mi hermano.

\- Claro, lo dejaré vivir… pero ya saber lo que quiero a cambio. – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, disfrutando ver la cara de angustia de ese chiquillo tan molesto.

Continuará…


	6. Dudas

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

 **Por Mary Martín**

 **Gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia. No quiero dejarla inconclusa así que poco a poco pero seguiré hasta el final. Espero que les guste y ya sé que siempre lo sigo pero trataré de terminar el fic lo antes posible. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **DUDAS**

 ** _5 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

Terminó de vestirse aún con el rostro empapado. Cuando despertó, Shun ya no estaba a su lado. No podía creer que se haya ido así sin despedirse, sin decir nada, y que ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Él no era así ¿Por qué se fue de ese modo tan cruel?... Pero ¿De qué rayos se quejaba si fue ella misma quien le dijo que se apartara? No podía terminar de imaginar cómo se habrá sentido cuando se lo pidió, lo difícil que le fue resignarse a ya no estar juntos, y lo aceptó sólo por ella. Era verdad y aún así le dolía… aunque le hubiera gustado por lo menos decirle adiós una última vez. Salió de la cabaña, frotándose los ojos ya que la luz le pegaba de lleno. Cuando aclaró la vista, notó la lujosa limosina de su padre estacionada justo enfrente y junto a ella a Reda que evitaba mirarla pues sabía lo que le esperaba a la hermosa joven.

– Reda ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él no dijo nada, sólo la miraba con tristeza – espera ¿Qué le hiciste a Shun? ¿En dónde está? – tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– Él no está aquí – dijo su padre desde el interior del vehículo, bajando el cristal de la puerta – debes agradecer que ya no estaba cuando llegué… ¡Sube! – ordenó mientras Reda le abría la puerta. June obedeció, no le quedaba de otra que volver a casa y aceptar el castigo por haberse escapado, sea lo que fuere, había valido la pena por haber podido pasar con Shun una noche más. – ¿Acaso tengo que matar a ese niño para que me entiendas? Si es así dímelo, sabes que lo haría.

– ¿Por qué, padre? ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender que lo amo más que a mi propia vida? Y que si él no estuviera ya no tendría sentido vivir.

– ¡Te dije desde un principio que no te le acercaras, que no te quería ver con él! ¿Por qué no hiciste caso? Sólo complicaste las cosas. Tienes miles de pretendientes ¿Y tenía que ser precisamente Shun con quien decidieras quedarte? ¡Maldita sea, June! ¡Tú me obligaste a todo esto!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté enamorada de Shun? ¡Dime!

– ¡Porque él es…! – empezó a decir apretando los puños pero no terminó la frase.

– ¿Qué? Papá…

– Por que Shun… – cerró los ojos un momento cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato volviendo a su actitud fría como siempre – Qué importa, ya no lo volverás a ver. No te lo voy a repetir, June.

Ella ya no dijo nada ¿Qué caso tendría? Se limitó a llorar todo el camino de regreso, no hubiera querido hacerlo delante de su padre pero no lo podía evitar. Apenas llegaron a la Mansión, se bajó en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación. Hashimoto se encerró en su despacho, se recargó en la ventana sintiendo la brisa que le acariciaba el rostro. Sabía que Shun no tenía la culpa de nada, pero separarlo de June fue lo mejor.

– Lo siento… hijo…

Todo pasó hace casi 25 años. Yamato Hashimoto era un hombre poderoso y temido en todo Japón, poseedor de una cuantiosa fortuna, estaba en la cima del mundo, tenía todo lo que él quería tener… todo, excepto una cosa. Durante una de las tantas opulentas fiestas que solía dar, conoció a una hermosa mujer llamada Miyabi, su mirada era tan pura y transparente que podía cautivar a cualquiera, y él no fue la excepción. No pudo quitarle la vista de encima, toda ella era divina. Se acercó una vez que estuvo sola en el balcón, le ofreció una copa y conversaron largo rato. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse no pudo evitar insinuarle sutilmente que anhelaba su compañía a lo que ella respondió con una reverencia y una disculpa para luego mostrarle el anillo en su mano, indicándole que no estaba sola y que su esposo pronto regresaría de aquel viaje de negocios.

Se retiró del lugar dejándolo con un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no albergaba: deseo. Tolo lo que quería lo obtenía de inmediato, pero ella no y eso lo hacía desearla aún más. Fue acosándola poco a poco, procurando los lugares donde pudiera hallarla, la tenía vigilada a todas horas esperando el momento oportuno para satisfacerse. Y así lo hizo aprovechando que estaba sola, por la fuerza o como fuera, pero ella sería suya. Por más que se resistió, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de ese hombre que la tomó a la fuerza. Cuando al fin pudo complacerse, se dio cuenta de que no fue suficiente, la deseaba todavía y necesitaba tenerla sin importar que tuviera un esposo e hijo esperándola en casa. Como era de esperarse, ella lo rechazó diciéndole que cómo se atrevía a buscarla después de lo que le había hecho.

Ella guardó ese doloroso secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón, no quería lastimar a su esposo, él no merecía algo como eso, y aunque no había sido culpa suya, sintió que le había fallado. Meses después, nació ese hermoso bebé que le devolvió la alegría a su vida. En más de una ocasión pensó en decir la verdad, pero no pudo ya que lo veía tan feliz con su nuevo hijo, que no tuvo el valor para confesarse y romperle el corazón. Prefirió seguir callada, tratando de ser feliz con su pequeño hijo Ikki, su esposo y su nuevo bebé. Hasta que un día, cuando Shun tenía apenas 5 años, pasó lo que ella más temía… Yamato Hashimoto se enteró que había tenido un hijo. Él tuvo un extraño presentimiento y de inmediato la buscó. Espero a que estuviera sola, la siguió hasta un parque lleno de niños. Miyabi estaba sentada en una banca riendo alegremente viendo a los pequeños correr. Hashimoto se le iba a acercar cuando de pronto sintió un golpecito en el pie. Era una pelota de colores que había chocado contra él, se agachó para recogerla y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Era un tierno niño de ojos grandes y cabellos rebeldes, se acercó corriendo y lo saludó con una hermosa sonrisa inocente. Le pidió la pelota amablemente, se la devolvió no sin antes acariciarle la cabecita de manera juguetona. Miyabi sintió un escalofrío al ver quién estaba junto a su pequeñito, de inmediato fue con él y lo tomó en brazos para alejarlo. No fue necesario que dijera algo, su mirada la había delatado… ese niño era hijo suyo.

Ella lo negó obviamente, pero Hashimoto sintió una conexión especial con el pequeño que la desmentía totalmente. En plena discusión, apareció Kido con Ikki de la mano, por lo que Shun lo llamo "papá" mientras lo señalaba alegremente. Yamato sintió hervir la sangre pero no era el momento pertinente para actuar, se alejó ante la advertencia de Miyabi que no se atreviera a hacerle daño, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

Desde ese momento empezó su cacería, y no iba a descansar hasta lograr su objetivo, quería a Shun y a Miyabi a su lado. Cuando le entraba una idea en la cabeza, no había poder humano que se la sacara, tenía que conseguirlo a costa de lo que fuera. Pero todo salió mal, su intención era sólo asustarlo, pero en medio de una discusión fue una bala perdida la que cambió el rumbo de todo, Hashimoto le quitó la vida al hombre que le había arrebatado a su hijo. Asustado, dejó caer el arma, intentó hacer algo al verlo sangrar desmedidamente, pero ya era muy tarde. Sólo pudo huir del lugar cobardemente.

Nunca pudieron encontrar evidencia clara de que él había sido el asesino, pero Miyabi sentía en su corazón que él había tenido la culpa. Para ese entonces, Ikki tenía 10 años, y ya entendía las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, los rumores de la muerte de su padre a manos de ese hombre, no pasaron desapercibidas y juró que algún día iba a vengarse de él. En cambio Shun, ajeno a todo en su inocencia, no tenía idea de lo que su madre y su hermano sabían y que nunca le iban a decir. Miyabi decidió irse a vivir a Kyoto para alejarse de todo, pero con el tiempo Shun tuvo que regresar a Tokio por sus estudios.

Yamato Hashimoto comprendió el dolor tan grande que le había causado a Miyabi y a su hijo y decidió alejarse. Se volvió más frío, se volvió más cruel. Su tristeza lo hizo perder cualquier sentimiento de amor que alguna vez albergó… esto hasta que conoció a Harumi y a June que le devolvieron un poco de la humanidad que había perdido y de nuevo sintió amor… aunque el sentimiento de dolor y amargura permanecería en su corazón para siempre.

Después, el destino decidió jugarle otra mala pasada. Cuando supo que Shun había enamorado a su pequeña, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, le dolió tanto tener que olvidarlo y ahora se aparecía de pronto en su vida otra vez y además pretendía quitarle a su pequeña June. Le tenía resentimiento porque él creció llamando Padre a otro cuando su destino era estar él. Es su primogénito y nunca pudo estar a su lado, verlo crecer, educarlo a su manera y darle el amor que le hubiera gustado darle. Para Shun su padre era otro, ese que recibió un amor que no le correspondía, un amor que debió haber sido para él. Sabía que en el fondo Shun no tenía culpa de nada, pero aún así su negro corazón lo había impulsado a actuar como lo hizo.

 **Época Actual**

Eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando el insistente canto de los pájaros la obligó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego bostezar ruidosamente, giro la cabeza a un lado y se topó con el rostro de su compañero de habitación que todavía dormía sin la más mínima intención de despertarse. Se dedicó a observarlo un rato, se le notaban algo tensas las facciones de su rostro por lo que le acarició la mejilla suavemente tratando de relajarlo. Era inevitable sentirse culpable, y cómo no hacerlo si la noche anterior, mientras Ikki le estaba haciendo el amor, en más de una ocasión deseó que fuera Shun quien la tocara de esa manera, quien la besaba y llevaba al éxtasis poco a poco.

Le había sido infiel, eso era real e imborrable, no sólo con el pensamiento y el corazón, sino también con sus acciones. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el mensaje de Ikki no llegaba justo a tiempo? ¿Hubiera terminando entregándose a Shun tal como su corazón le dictaba? ¿Realmente se hubiera atrevido a traicionar a quien le dio el amor que necesitaba cuando sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido? Las lágrimas se le escurrieron por el rostro, nunca fue su intención, él no lo merecía… pero sentía que aún amaba a Shun y eso estaba mal.

– Perdóname – le susurró mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, pero él estaba bastante inquieto.

– Shun… – dijo entre sueños poniéndose tenso nuevamente – ¡Shun!

– Ikki, despierta, sólo es una pesadilla – dijo mientras lo mecía con algo de fuerza para que reaccionara – Él abrió los ojos de golpe mientras sudaba frío, pero al escuchar esa dulce voz y sentir esas suaves manos que lo acariciaban, pareció calmarse. – Tranquilo, ya pasó. Tuviste un mal sueño… ¿Estás bien?

– Pensé que te habías ido – dijo rompiendo su abrazo, portándose indiferente de repente, actitud bien conocida por ella cuando él intentaba poner una barrera hacia sus sentimientos y no sentirse débil. Ella suspiró pesadamente y le siguió el juego.

– Intenté, pero "alguien" se puso prácticamente sobre mí, por lo que por más que intenté escapar simplemente no podía ¿Crees que no pesas o qué? Un día me vas a dejar hecha tortilla.

– Anoche cuando estaba sobre ti, no escuché que te quejaras… más bien me pareció que te estaba gustando por la forma en gemías en mi oído – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientas se ponía la ropa, ella se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar lo sucedido, se acordó que igual estaba desnuda y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

– ¿Ya te dije que eres odioso? – aventándole una almohada que él detuvo con la mano para que no impactara en su rostro.

– Siempre me lo dices como unas 20 veces al día más o menos – sacando cuentas con los dedos.

– Porque es verdad, y además no sé de qué hablas pues a ti igual bien que te gustó ¿O me equivoco? – Cruzándose de brazos, aún sentada en la cama con las piernas recogidas.

– Bastante – se volvió y se acercó a ella gateando en la cama – Demasiado diría yo, si fuera por mí no pararía de hacerte el amor en toda la noche – Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de June, le acariciaba la nariz con la suya muy despacio.

– ¿Y por qué…? – dijo con los ojos húmedos, lo cual descolocó al muchacho que no entendió de momento su proceder, no le gustaba verla así.

– Por qué ¿Qué? – frunciendo el ceño, asustado de haber hecho algo malo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dices?... Si es amor lo que hace tú y yo hacemos cada noche ¿Por qué nunca me dices "Te amo"?...

– June, por favor, no de nuevo – se incorporó con algo de tedio, ella bajó la cabeza – ya lo hablamos muchas veces y pensé que ya había quedado claro.

– ¡Pues no! ¡No está claro y no lo entiendo!

– June – dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado – por favor, no hagas esto, no quiero estar peleado contigo.

– ¿Y crees que yo sí? – Se levanta y se coloca delante de él pues le había dado la espalda.

– ¡Por Dios, June! Estoy contigo todos los días, te acompaño a tus labores de trabajo social, hasta escucho esas canciones súper cursis que te gustan y no me ando quejando

– Sí, si lo haces – haciendo un puchero.

– Bueno, tantito, pero me aguanto sólo porque quiero estar contigo ¿Qué más quieres?

– Quiero oírte decir que me amas – suplicó con voz quebrada. Ikki se desesperó, no era del tipo cariñoso que regalaba peluches o mandaba flores, no era su estilo y ella lo sabía, pensó que para June no importaba pero al parecer no era así – Solo dilo… por favor…

– ¿Por qué? Son solo palabras, yo te lo demuestro con acciones ¿No es suficiente?

– Lo necesito ahora más que nunca, necesito saber si es realmente amor lo que sientes por mí… porque nunca lo dices… – se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería que la viera llorar. – Ikki no pudo con eso, odiaba verla así, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sienta… sólo dame tiempo…

– ¿Tiempo? Es decir que después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿No me amas aún? – empujándolo levemente

– No quise decir eso… yo…

– Entonces si no lo sientes ¿Por qué estás conmigo? – gritó enojada tratando de safarse de su agarre

– ¡Porque te necesito! – la toma de los hombros y la sacude con algo de brusquedad – No puedo estar un solo día sin ti, necesito de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo y todo el amor que me das ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – Abrasándola de nueva cuenta – Y si eso no es amor… entonces no sé qué carajo sea…

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, y esas últimas palabras de Ikki resonaron en su mente y en su corazón, entonces ¿Qué era amar a alguien? ¿Podía amar a Ikki y a Shun al mismo tiempo? ¿O sólo estaba confundida con sus sentimientos y se aferraba a no renunciar a alguno de los dos por temor a lastimarlo?

– No es solo sexo si eso es lo que estás pensando, te lo juro que no…

– Ikki…

– Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas pero estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que siento, no lo dudes por favor, June… pero últimamente no sé… – apretándola un poco más porque sentía que la estaba perdiendo…

– No sabes ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida ya que pasaron segundos en los que se quedó callado.

– Ya no sé si tú todavía me amas – ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar sus palabras.

No puede ser ¿Acaso Ikki ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Había sido demasiado obvia aquella vez con Shun en la habitación? Los siguientes segundos fueron demasiado tensos para Ikki ya que ella no decía nada, podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos. No quería confirmar sus pensamientos y sin embargo, tuvo que volver a decir.

– June… ¿Aún me amas?...

Continuará...


End file.
